


Dream Diary of a Lonely Girl

by VIOLA_ALLEN



Category: Original Work, dream diary of a lonely girl
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 53,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIOLA_ALLEN/pseuds/VIOLA_ALLEN
Summary: 草稿总集





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you and me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you+and+me).



0  
本不该如此  
我环抱住双膝，独自坐在巨大的榕树之下。  
迷茫的森林，五颜六色的蘑菇  
童话般的小房子（门）  
以及，不知从哪里传来，不知要传到哪出的声音......  
听不懂，我无法理解  
——声音没有对着我  
脚踝扭伤了，算是比较严重的那一种。  
没有药物，没有绷带。  
“再等等吧”我对自己说着。  
时钟屋告诫过，这里，只要时间带一过，伤就会自然恢复。  
等待使人焦虑，  
即使我为数不多的擅长事物之一，就是等待。

1  
终于，被一个少年模样的人捡起来了  
慌慌张张地，重复着简单的话语。  
不知为何，讨好地接近  
不知为何，又匆忙离去  
“又是等待吗”  
我轻抚脚踝，红肿的擦伤没有丝毫消退  
反之，恶化了

2  
不知是什么药膏，轻抹一下，疼痛消退了大半  
绷带一扎，就能恢复行走  
恩人是睡鼠。圆圆的耳朵，毛茸茸的尾巴，没有松鼠那么蓬松  
“虽然很想把你带回家，但现在这个状态不太好呢”  
于是不知为何我被带入了黑色的地带

3  
一路上见到了密密麻麻看不清五官的人  
直到拿着巨斧的双子门卫，好奇又恶意的目光打量我时——  
他们饶有兴致地邀请我“玩游戏”  
未等我开口，就被睡鼠给回绝了

  
“但是，很奇怪呢。。。  
丽洁特，明明是个女孩子，明明是个遗失物  
。。。不可爱呢。。”  
他可以用哀怨来形容的声音在我的耳边萦绕，  
“。。。很漂亮呢。。但不可爱呢。。真奇怪。。”  
那直楞楞的目光像要射出光线似的，  
“为什么呢？为什么呢？”  
。  
。  
。  
睡鼠总喜欢反反复复地说一句话，非常烦人  
虽然这句话绝对不是他重复地最多的一次，但是  
每当他强调我“不可爱”时，就有着莫名的怨念。。  
“真是抱歉我就是个不可爱的人呢，你也是。”  
相处了有段时间了，我依旧没有变成“可爱”的人。

老鼠喜欢收集东西，可爱的东西，漂亮的东西。  
在睡鼠眼里，丽洁特属于后者  
丽洁特像水晶，很漂亮，闪闪发光。但更像玻璃，  
非常容易碎。  
丽洁特是碎了的玻璃，但依旧很漂亮，闪闪发光。  
但是很扎手，如果不小心触碰的话，会继续碎裂。  
“必须捡起来”  
碎裂的玻璃会继续碎裂，直到它不能再碎裂为止。


	2. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 顺序是乱的

16

工作地点变更为三叶草塔。  
十几个时间带后，终于适应了新的工作。  
与帽子屋那里相比，这里的工作氛围更加正经，更加贴近我对于“工作”这一概念的想象。  
我作为蜥蜴的副手处理着一系列的，“文书”的工作。  
保管、整理、押送文件。  
在帽子屋时，我担任的类似于下层女仆的体力活，由于级别太低，并不能接触黑手党的文件。  
毕竟我是来历不明的人，帽子屋这样精明的BOSS不会主动泄露机密。  
虽然蜥蜴也不会让我知道文件内容就是了。  
三叶草塔作为主办方每隔一段时间就要召集所有领主开会，  
内容也很枯燥乏味，我作为一个外来者全然不知道这除了建立威信和形式主义有什么别的作用。  
我们的领主Nightmare平时毫无威信可言，我已经很多次看到他偷偷摸鱼时被蜥蜴和部下拖去工作了。  
当然，我也完全能和Nightmare产生共情——每天处理那么多枯燥乏味的工作谁想做啊！  
帽子屋倒是能轻松处理，女王的话如果没有白兔的协助也不可能完成，她也时常砍头减压。  
我现在拿着一份普通的工资，说实话比帽子屋那里要少。  
因为三叶草塔这里要缴各种税，工资单上的漂亮数字都是税前的。  
帽子屋的税收少很多，几乎没有，因此危险系数也相应地很高。  
红心城那里的税收据说更吓人，危险系数也是，随时会被上司（女王和宰相）击杀。  
要想升职加薪的话，必须解决目前三个最基本的问题：  
如何树立Nightmare的威信  
如何提高Nightmare的工作效率  
如何让Nightmare去医院。  
至于第三个问题，我有不少疑问。  
Nightmare曾在我梦里吐血时安慰我“就算他死了也会复活”，  
所以我一直以为没有去看病的必要，毕竟已经吐血了多半是医院也救不了只能打几针吗啡的程度。  
是因为复活需要一段时间的缘故吗?  
。。。  
“你最近有些漫不经心呢。”  
话音未落，Gray就“咚”地一下敲了我的脑袋。  
“痛(＞﹏＜)”这样一敲会得脑震荡的！  
“是被帽子屋那里散漫的氛围给感染了吧。。。虽然可以理解，但一直这样下去可不能把批阅文件的任务交付给你。”  
批阅文件？！原本他想让我做的是这种事情吗？？？  
合着他现在拿着高高垒砌的书本原来是要给我看的？！

Gray面有难色，他细长的金色眼睛慎重地打量着我，一边思索着一边自言自语，“啊。。看来不是擅长那方面发展的吗。。。所以还有。。。如果这样的话。。”  
虽然有些伤心，他否定了我的文件处理能力。  
虽然很不甘心，但是要批阅文件真的要掌握那么多知识吗。。。

我并不讨厌读书的，说，  
但是很讨厌全篇都是枯燥教条的书籍，而且比砖头还厚（特指政治司法方面）。  
Gray手里尽什么草案什么教条什么修订案就很烦了，毕竟这里（三叶草塔）相当于立法机关。  
我又是那种记性特别差很讨厌记忆东西的人。  
一下子让我记忆高高一摞司法相关的书堆我可真消受不起。

大概是想通了什么，下定了决心，Gray向我深深鞠了一躬，“非常抱歉，是我考虑不周。”  
“不不不，怎么能这么说，对不起的是我”被上司鞠躬吓到的我也向前弯腰90度，“您快起身啊我多过意不去”  
好在Gray只是点到为止，马上起身了，不然我都不知道要弯腰到什么时候。  
“我没有把你的才能发挥到极致，是我的失误”Gray对我满是愧疚，“我应该早就想到的。。Nightmare大人对您的评价。。”  
什么才能什么评价。。Gray莫名其妙的话语让我产生了大大的困扰。  
这些人平时都在说我什么啊。。。总感觉不是什么好话。

于是，我莫名其妙升职了，直接被安排在Nightmare身边，似乎是督促Nightmare工作的职位。  
是Gray的工作。  
因为Nightmare会读心，所以他的部下们都敬畏着他，自然不敢靠近他。  
最初选择滞留地时也是出于这种顾虑没有选择三叶草塔。  
那么、、我的才能是。。。  
“很难被读取内心”Nightmare和我最初见面时一样，摆着架子，居高临下地看着我，“你的梦境也很难进入，有时会有某种力量阻拦着我。”  
是说我的魔抗高？  
或者，我有着与Nightmare相似的能力？  
“如果是很难听见我的心声的话，那多半是因为我的思索时间较少。”  
或者是我的心声很杂乱无法形成他理解的话语。  
无论怎样，说白了能听到心声这种能力，不就是偷窥狂吗。  
还是特别恶劣的，偷窥别人隐私（内心）。  
这种糟糕的能力想想就头疼。  
“我确实那么想过，不过比起心声，你的梦境。。”  
不知为何，Nightmare欲言又止，一脸尴尬。  
我的梦境有那么难以启齿吗？  
我仔细回忆起记得住内容的梦，清醒梦，  
多半是噩梦给人印象深刻吧？  
我的梦到底怎么了为什么堂堂梦魇都这个样子？  
明明我在梦中见到他时他都一副游刃有余飘飘然的样子，只是经常吐血而已。  
“我的梦对你产生了威胁？”  
“可以这么说吧。。”  
Nightmare似乎是回忆起不愿回忆的东西。

看nightmare支支吾吾说不出什么，我转头求助Gray  
“虽然我也不是很了解，但是每次nightmare大人从你的梦境回来时，身上都带着伤，病情也更加严重了。”  
。。。  
“每次？就算如此也不屈不挠地进入的梦境？”  
。。。。。。。。。。。  
我的声音越来越轻，我的身体在发颤。  
不由自主地，抱紧自己的双肩。  
垂下了头  
“啊。。。”  
空气要凝固了。。

“Nightmare大人、只是在执行他的职役，如果对你产生了困扰的话，请允许我代他表示歉意。”  
。。。  
摇头。  
“你的梦很恐怖。。这么不欢迎我的梦还是第一次遇见，我觉得Nightmare这个名声有些不保了。”  
良久，Nightmare终于开口了。  
“很恐怖吗？”  
我的梦到底发生了什么让梦魇胆寒。。  
原来他居高临下地看着我是装出来的。  
原来我在不经意间伤害了他那么多次。

所以，他是打算在这里控制我？  
还是打算让我继承他的职役。

我回想起梦里的对话：  
“你见过了12名职役者，你想担任怎样的职役？喜欢谁？讨厌谁？  
想与谁结盟？想杀死谁？想取代谁？”  
“我还没有这样的想法。”  
“真奇怪呢，我还以为你和维瓦尔第会相性不错。”  
“你是指，同为女性，她又总是邀请我喝红茶吗？  
实际上我和她的相性差过头了。是无法容忍共处的。”  
女王，美丽又残忍，嗜血，暴政，但也有喜欢可爱的事物的一面。  
如果我没有遇见过前雇主的话，或许会对她产生好感。  
但是，我的前雇主，赐予我原来世界工作与姓氏的人  
是个和这位女王相似又不同的女性。  
同性会相斥，如果她们见面的话，多半会进行一场厮杀。  
虽然也存在着因趣味相投而成为朋友的可能，但是，我的前雇主身上没有半丝人性可言。  
我敬畏而爱慕她，不可能背叛她。  
维瓦尔第让我厌恶，让我想起前雇主，又让我意识到她们本质上的不同之处。  
我的人生中，嗜血的女王（利特大人），只要有那位大人就足够了。  
但是杀死维瓦尔第也会让我不安，因为她的弟弟绝不会原谅我——尽管他们是敌人。


	3. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双更~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦

17

或许是因为我向他敞开了心扉（尽管是他主动进入我的梦境），我与梦魇的关系亲密了一些。

“你这小姑娘真是吓人，警戒心那么强差点把我杀死。”

这一次梦境他终于没有以吐血开场，老实说我很欣慰。

“那种东西谁都有吧。”

“不！没有！没有人的警戒心会变成怪物，不，灾祸。。。你果然是怪物吧？”  
梦魇在我的梦里吵吵闹闹的。  
“今天你状态不错呢。”  
我由衷地为他感到高兴。  
“算是吧。你应该学会控制你的能力，暴走了不是开玩笑的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你的精神力，在无意间会暴走，这样可能会对你的身体产生损伤。”  
“像你一样？”  
但是，精神力要怎么怎么控制呢？与梦境小有关的能力，难不成要我在这里和他打一场？  
他没有胜算吧，毕竟之前被伤得很惨。  
“和我不太一样，你的疾病应该是精神相关的。”  
“。。。”  
“想点开心的事情吧，你的梦很压抑。”  
梦魇抽出古朴的烟管，吞云吐雾，我的梦境产生了天翻地覆的变化：  
蔚蓝天空，嫩绿的青草，五彩斑斓的鲜花，近处雪白的软绵绵的羊群，远处顶峰纯白的山脉。  
还有风车和村庄。  
“我是。。。来到了度假区？”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢！”  
无所顾忌地露出笑容。  
绵羊向我咩咩地走来，云朵一样，蹭着我的裙摆。  
我整个人都陷入了毛茸茸的天堂。

梦魇也坐在一旁的绵羊身上。

“Nightmare好厉害！”  
梦魇拿烟的手在空中停顿了片刻，“。。这句话从你口中听到真不容易。”  
“你是一旦警戒心消除就很可爱的人呢”  
。。可。。爱？  
这个字眼从梦魇嘴里蹦出惊到了我。  
虽然我一直被那么形容，但是有一个人一直坚持说我“不可爱”。  
由于工作的缘故，我最近与那个人并无交集。

之后，每一次在梦里与梦魇相遇，都是轻松的谈话，梦魇也从那时起不再吐血了。

“总感觉，最近身体好些了。”  
明明身体好些了，梦魇还是很困惑的样子。  
“我也希望你身体好一些，如果早点那么想就好了。”  
毕竟你还有那么多工作没有处理，仔细想想之前或许还是我的梦的缘故。  
“看来你会稍微控制自己的能力了。”  
是的，或许确实如他所说，我有着与他相似的能力。  
我窥视了他的过去，他的梦？  
我看见他在医院里，孤零零地打着点滴。  
或许，他在成为梦魇之前，是个无法离开医院的可怜人。  
所以他才讨厌医院吧，所以他有操控梦境的能力吧。  
所以听到“医院”“打针”就很忌讳。  
可怜又可爱

我的工作是协同Gray监督Nightmare的工作。  
“最近Nightmare大人充满了干劲，太好了，丽洁特。”  
“是的，太好了呢。”  
Gray欣慰的老父亲的样子让我很想吐槽。  
Nightmare则是一心投入到文件中，笔杆匀速地运动着。

，  
“Nightmare大人，竟然，主动提出去医院了。”Gray感动地哭了出来，  
“简直像做梦一样”  
“我的梦里不会有医。。医院。”  
似乎是鼓足了勇气才来的Nightmare，依旧害怕到颤抖。  
我看着体检报告单。  
Nightmare的身体很差，但是还是有药治的，说实话有点奇怪。  
这里的体检报告单写的不清不楚，药也是莫名其妙。  
但是这里的药确实有效，因为这就是规则。  
Nightmare去这里的医院吊针，病状就能得到缓解。

之后，我和Gray像监护人一样陪同在Nightmare身边。  
即便撸起了袖子，主动向针头露出了手背，梦魇依旧在颤抖。  
“血管好细，这样不行啊。。Nightmare大人，请不要乱动。”  
Nightmare嘴里胡言乱语，眼睛紧盯着针头。  
“放轻松，只是这种小事，没什么好顾虑的吧？”我上前拍了拍Nightmare的肩头，伸手捂住了他没被眼罩遮住的眼睛，“我伟大的领主大人~”  
Nightmare先是一阵激灵，但随即安定了下来。  
护士趁机扎针。  
很顺利，竟然一针扎到了血管，点滴顺利地流了进去。

此后，Nightmare都积极地配合治疗。  
那个害怕医院害怕打针的Nightmare变得坚强了起来，  
尽管还是会孩子气地大呼小叫。

我愉快地实现了升职加薪。

“丽洁特，你似乎很执着于薪资呢？”发工资时，Gray随口问道，“你有什么特别想买的东西吗？”  
“想买房，现在已经可以了！啊。。对了要算上装修费和家具费。。不管怎样还是现付首付吧。。”我已经难掩内心的激动，自顾自地说起来，确切的说是喊了出来。  
“如果是住处的话，没有必要另外买吧？是对现在的住处不满吗？”  
“不不，怎么可能，我的梦想就是能用自己挣的钱买一套房哟！为此我已经准备了好久了，三个时间带后就能联系蘑菇屋中介了！！”  
真开心呀没想到那么快梦想就成真了~真想去跳舞呀~  
我已经蹦蹦跳跳地像只小兔子了。

虽然在买房的过程中出了各种各样的麻烦事，但，最终，我终于成为了三叶草国的一名业主！！  
拿着房产证时我不由得心花怒放，体会到了苦尽甘来的美妙滋味。  
“我可以安定地养老了。”躺在自家的床上，我进入了甜美的梦乡。

原本，因为买房的各种事情，我很疲惫了  
我不会做梦的。。  
但是，梦魇就是能随时让你做梦的存在。

虽然梦里也不会特别累就是了。  
“你来这个国家有一段时间了，在12个持役者中，最喜欢谁呢？”  
。。。又开始了，完全不明所以的问题。  
如果是以前，我一定选择无视，沉默，或立马转移话题。  
但现在不同，他是我的友人，值得信任，足够分享我的秘密。  
“我不是很清楚哦，你是指我和谁擦出火花吗？”  
Nightmare嗤嗤地笑着，  
“可以那么理解，在战斗中萌生感情。。常有的事。”  
“战斗，最近都是向白兔请教枪法。”  
好在他只是比较毒舌而已，并没有通过对射来教导我。  
当然，我这个菜鸡在对射中绝对会单方面被射成蜂窝。  
白兔虽然冷酷，但不见得无情。  
起码他还是会好好教导我的，矫正我的握抢姿势，记录我的练习情况，帮我制定详细的方案。  
是个很负责的人。  
“哦呀？这可真稀罕，那个见谁都想射杀的宰相愿意静下心来教你？没想到你会让他教你，我觉得boris会比他更友善？”  
Boris，友善是友善，但是氛围。。。总感觉会从射击教程演变成别的。  
毕竟他看起来很熟练的样子，又搂又抱。  
“Boris他，确实很厉害，但是我和轻浮的人相处不来。”  
粉猫确实很可爱，但是无法让人静下心来。  
“原来你喜欢Peter White那种类型。。。”Nightmare向我提出善意的忠告，“那家伙可是洁癖到极致，残忍，毫无人性，诛杀了所有同族和与他名字相同或相似的人的危险品。”  
所有同族，包括有血缘关系的人吧，包括父母和兄弟。  
“看来他教我只是想打发时间吧。”  
白兔好狠啊。  
妈呀他不会是想栽培出花朵然后在亲手消灭吧。  
这。。我的老师原来是自毁型人格？  
“不过，我和他的相性还算可以。”  
nightmare看我悠哉的样子，点了点头，“那你觉得红心骑士如何？”  
“那是最糟糕的了，12位持役者里我最怕他了。”  
“哦呀？所以剑术向Gray请教了吗？但是Gray也很坏哟？”  
“再坏也比那骑士好多了，我和那骑士完全相处不来。”  
Gray也很严格，甚至比白兔还严格。  
和双子一样让我和他正面交锋，然后把我打趴。  
但是每次他都会像白兔一样给我各种建议和指正，  
不像双子纯粹地让我自己领悟。


	4. 18

18

这里是时间概念紊乱的国度。  
即便什么都不做，弄脏是的事物会自己变得干净，  
伤口也会自然愈合。  
——除我之外。

或许因为我是外来者吧，这里的规律无法套用在我身上。  
我身上的伤在不治疗的情况下没有丝毫恢复的迹象，只会恶化。  
因此我已经和这里的医生护士熟门熟路了。

“Gray先生真是不会怜香惜玉。”  
为我包扎伤口的护士长连声叹气。  
我身上绝大多数的伤口都是在与Gray的练习中产生的。  
比伤口更多的是淤青。好在这里的药很管用，基本三天后伤口就会无影无踪。  
基本小伤的话我自己就能用这里的药膏和万能绷带搞定。  
“丽洁特？为什么能坚持到现在呢？我觉得现在放弃还不晚。在那个魔鬼的教育下凶多吉少。”  
“因为，我想变强。”  
无论是体格还是脑力，我想要变得强大。  
Gray应该是对我手下留情的，虽然他最近对我的夸赞越来越少了。  
是我退步了吧，最初的热情已经被他愈发猛烈的攻击给消磨殆尽。  
他最近总是皱着眉头。  
我对于那堆他精心挑选出来的书本也是三分钟热度后就束之高阁。  
法律法规类的枯燥书籍我依旧啃不下去  
我都知道的，我是个无用的人。  
即便如此，即便如此，我也不想放弃，只要坚持下去的话。。。会成材的吧。

“我已经没有什么好教你的了。”  
尽管练习了许多次，在那赤红双瞳的注视下射击了无数次，我依旧没有击中红心。  
白兔一副朽木不可雕也的语气，“你真的、完全没有射击的天赋啊，亏我好心教了你那么久。”  
“再来一次。下一次就能击中了！”  
还不能放弃，起码也让我击中一次啊！！  
努力是会有回报的，好歹我终于能不像当初那样一直脱靶了。  
但是，无论如何都不能击中红心。。  
靶子静静地矗立在那里。  
而Peter White每一枪都能正中红心。  
还没有射击过动态的靶子。。。  
我无视白兔的话，重新举起手枪，瞄准。。  
但未等我按下扳机，白兔就收走了我的枪。  
“你的射击生涯到此为止了，再继续下去也不会有长进了”白兔的镜片反射出一道刺眼的光芒，“如果你硬要继续练习的话，只能收获视力下降。”  
长长的兔耳抖动了一下，  
“而且还浪费我感情。以后别说枪法是我教的。”  
这家伙原来有感情？  
抱着各种疑惑，我还是放弃了继续练习枪术。  
确实，正如他所说，最近我一直眼冒金星，一直盯着靶子导致头晕眼花。  
“那我请你喝一杯吧，算是表示对您长期以来的指导的感谢。当然，那家店的卫生程度我保证，在你来之前还会再消毒一次。”  
白兔用看智障的眼神看着我。  
“你可是宰相啊？没点酒量可说不过去吧？”  
这种完全没思考过的话语等说出了口，才感到害怕。  
并没有规定宰相一定要有好酒量。  
那位骑士看起来倒是千杯不倒的类型。  
白兔不屑于喝酒的可能性倒是高一些。

沉默，血红色的双眼无情地捕捉住了我。  
无法动弹。  
我祈祷着他不要掏出那块怀表（枪）  
良久，他缓缓开口，“喝酒吗？上一次请我喝酒的人已经死了。在请我喝酒的人之中，唯一活下来的只有那个迷路骑士。”  
“还真有人请你喝酒啊？。。”不下心说出了实话，我咬了咬嘴唇，“ACE他请你喝了什么？”  
“我拒绝了。”  
。。也是，在醉酒时会暴露破绽，谨慎的白兔不会答应的。之前也是用枪来回忆邀请的吧。。  
除了骑士，那些邀请的应该是和政事有关的人吧。。  
不过他到底酒量怎样啊。。。要我选什么度数的酒。。  
不对，他会不会接受都悬。。。  
“丽洁特，”白兔冷漠地念着我的名字，“地点在哪里？什么时候？”  
“三叶草塔的NOIR BUNNY ，5个时间带后.”  
“我知道了。”  
。  
。  
。  
我是完完全全没有想到，白兔比我提早到达。  
原本，我就在过了四个时间带时做起了准备。  
已是夜晚，夜生活刚刚开始。  
是帽子屋开始行动的时候。  
以往，我会选择在这个时候睡觉。  
今天没有丝毫睡意，大脑清醒异常。

毕竟，坐在我身旁的是心之国的宰相。  
除了慌慌张张躲在墙角的店员之外，几乎就是二人世界了。  
店长已经提前闭店了。  
我们这算。。包场了吧。

“没关系吗？”  
各种意义上。  
“没关系！你们。。玩得开心！”  
店长强挤出营业式的笑容，把注意力全集中在调酒上。

“之前有和谁来过这里吗？”  
白兔依旧穿着鲜红的制服，在舒缓的背景音中显得突兀。  
好比合奏中突然插进尖锐刺耳的高音。  
“之前一直和同事们来这里。”  
已经管不了这么多了，我的心里只有店长调出的新型鸡尾酒。  
这家店的店长总会调制出神奇的新产品，不知道今天会调制出怎么的惊喜。  
“你喜欢喝酒吗？”  
“也不算很喜欢吧。。来这里工作做之前都是敬而远之的，但是和同事们一起喝很开心，现在渐渐地有点喜欢喝酒了~”  
第一次到店里时我特地嘱咐过店长要度数低的酒。  
即便如此我有时还是会醉，所以我的酒量很不好吧。  
每次醉酒后，醒来时都会发现躺在床上。  
应该是被同事带回来的。

店长给白兔的是改良版天使之吻（Angel’s Kiss），白色鲜奶油上点缀着殷红的樱桃，下面沉淀着可可甜酒和别的什么。  
而我的是Golden Dream，香草酒用别的果汁代替了。  
聊着聊着，酒杯已经见底，头脑有些晕乎乎的。  
身体有些发热，白兔已经不知何时把外衣脱去，露出了里面的黑色衬衣。  
长长的耳朵耷拉着，雪白的肌肤染上了暧昧的粉色。  
店长也不知何时走了。。  
似乎是听到他毕恭毕敬地请求白兔让他下班。  
这样真的是二人世界了。

“好热。。”  
白兔解开了衣领。  
一直架在那高挺鼻梁上的眼镜终被取下，静静地闲置在吧台上。  
剔透的镜片上浮着一层薄薄的水雾。

红心城的宰相有些醉了，看来他似乎没有与别人喝酒的经历。


	5. 19

19  
Another Vision

酒精是好东西，热爱干净的白兔一直接触着它。  
每天都会消毒，消毒剂中自然含有酒精的成分。  
但很少喝下去。  
作为宰相，总是要应酬各种各样的人。  
“酒后吐真言”  
酒精能让敌人掉以轻心，暴露破绽，丧失战斗力。  
当然也有发酒疯的例子。  
在酒中下毒是再常见不过的手段。  
在白兔手下，被赐酒的没有一个活下来。  
白兔想不起喝酒的记忆，或许以前喝过吧，也或许从未喝过。  
优秀如白兔，他不会做出对自己无利的事，不会把自己暴露在危险中。

酒精会让人堕落，会让聪明人犯蠢，会让愚蠢的人更加愚蠢，醉酒感到的快乐无非是逃避现实罢了。  
喜欢喝酒的多半是些废物。  
原本，他是那么想的。

当他的第一个徒弟提出邀请他“喝一杯”时，他很惊讶，  
或许是听错了，他最初是那么想的。  
但当那女孩担心他的酒量时，他才接受了现实。  
很意外，丽洁特看起来不是会喝酒的类型。  
最初，他想让一本正经，安分守己，笨拙木讷，容易操控的丽洁特取代那个麻烦的女王，这样他的工作绝对会轻松很多。  
果然，人不可貌相吗。。  
好奇心作祟，他才答应了他徒弟“听起来很合理”的请求。  
看来他还不够了解自己的徒弟（过去式），不过，也不会对他造成什么损失就是了。  
应邀去喝酒，和一个曾是他徒弟的乖巧小女孩一起，  
不得不承认，他有些期待。  
所以，不自觉地，原本时间概念一直浅薄的他提前到达了那个酒吧。

当看到与以往训练时截然不同的丽洁特时，眼前一亮。  
深蓝色的精致礼服，比以往给人的印象相比更沉静温婉。  
或许是她平时一直穿着运动服牛仔裤的缘故，给人的感觉就是个小孩子。  
如果用含苞欲放的花骨朵来比喻她平时的姿态，那现在是微微绽放的鲜花。  
遗憾的是，她并没有化妆，那娃娃脸与礼服稍有违和，但也无伤大雅。  
她更适合天然的姿态。

Angel’s Kiss的口感没有他想象中那么甜腻，即便是不喜甜的他也能轻松入口，酒精给口腔的刺激也因鲜奶油而缓和了不少。  
微醺的感觉也不坏，感觉稍微挣脱了（职位的）束缚。  
稍微知道了酒精受欢迎的原因。  
之前他从未想过能和人轻松地喝酒聊天。没有人敢这么做，就算有他也会用行动（枪）制止。

“感觉怎么样？酒好喝吗？”  
少女笑眯眯地看着他。  
“比预料的要好。”  
一边喝着酒，一边聊着些无聊的事。  
嫌弃愚蠢的部下未经允许碰了他的东西，抱怨那个总是迷路的同事又派人来暗杀他，抱怨女王又随意砍了他部下的头。  
只是说些鸡毛蒜皮的日常，不知为何，感觉充实了许多。  
“我很喜欢你，”  
少女朱唇微启，声音有些含糊，  
“字面意思的。”  
“突然说这个。。干什么？”  
两个人都有些醉了，意识模糊。  
“PETER先生，就像天然纯度极高的红宝石一样，非常优秀，非常美丽，非常纯净，表里如一，我很喜欢。”  
她说的是事实罢了，PETER WHITE本来就很受女性欢迎，所以也不是什么奇怪的事。  
“而且，最重要的是，没有人性，没有感情，一丝也没有。”  
少女嘴角的笑意渐渐消退，  
“我以前养过几只白兔子，很可爱。可惜这个世界的白兔子都被你灭种了。”  
这个女孩子大概是脑子坏掉了。。。完全喝醉了吧，对红心城的白兔宰相说养白兔这种事。。  
“你喜欢白兔子？”  
因为曾经作过宠物，所以对白兔有好感。  
“很喜欢。。这里没有小白兔太可惜了。”  
（都是你的错）少女抱怨道。  
“这里的白兔只有一只就足够了，有最优秀的我就足够了。”  
“我是不清楚“独一无二”对你来说有什么重要的啦。。。说起来你能不能生育？”  
“你。。喝太多了。”  
“我很在意啦！到底能不能。我们那里的兔子繁衍能力很强哟，母兔子一个月就能产一窝幼崽，公兔子一年四季都在发情。我朋友家的公兔发起情来把他们家的小猫当作了交配对象。”  
“、、、你是想问我会不会发情吗？”  
“嗯嗯”  
白兔扶额“照你那么一说我总是想射杀其实是发情的表现？”  
“说起来，难道是同族太淫乱了所以受不了他们就灭了他们？”  
“。。不要套用你们那套世界观。虽然记不清了但肯定没有你说得那么夸张。”  
“好遗憾啊，我想和一群小白兔玩。”  
“那种事找Nightmare就行了。”  
“但是梦是梦啊。。。我好想吃红烧兔肉啊。。”  
“你说什么？！”  
“兔子繁衍能力那么强所以可以放心的吃。。但这里的小白兔只有一只。。。虽然别的兔子也不是没有。。。但是小白兔看起来好好吃。。。”  
“红烧兔肉。。。虽然口感忘记了。。但是一定很好吃。。那么可爱肯定很美味。。咕。”  
说着说着，丽洁特差点流下了口水。  
她擦了擦嘴角，目不斜视地紧盯着白兔，“你尝起来肯定不错吧。”  
“不，等一下，好歹我也是人形吧？”  
“啊，也是，太大了。。一顿吃不下，有些浪费。。你能变小一点吗？”  
“太近了！！！你要干什？？”  
红心城的宰相从未想过会被人当作食材看待。  
或许是生物本能的恐惧，让他原本耷拉的长耳朵炸了起来，比以往更蓬松。  
“可以让我摸摸看吗？你不是人类的那部分。”  
丽洁特轻声呢喃着，停止了拉进距离。  
两人已经是触手可及的范围。  
“你想摸就摸吧。”  
也不是什么大不了的事，丽洁特姑且在白兔定义的“干净”的范畴。  
“那就，失礼了。”  
比原来世界的小白兔都要巨大的，毛茸茸又光滑的兔耳朵，凑近还能看到清晰的毛细血管。  
原本，兔子长长的耳朵是散热用的，或许是酒精的缘故，耳朵在发热，很温暖。  
从下往上的，纤细柔弱的手指触碰着长长的兔耳，轻轻一握，接着力道渐渐加重，来回地摩擦着，细嫩的手指在兔耳间摩擦着。  
“手感真好。”  
“玩够了就停下吧。”  
实际上，丽洁特很想用力揪一下兔耳，但是理智限制了她的无端妄想。  
“感觉怎么样？兔耳朵敏感吗？”  
“有点痒。。玩够了没有。。。算了。。”  
白兔任由少女摆弄他的耳朵。  
等丽洁特停止手上的动作，突然又抱紧了他。  
“又。。怎么了。。”  
白兔放弃了思考。  
“呜。。毛茸茸的。。”  
这次丽洁特瞄准的是他的尾巴，他身后的尾巴。

“你今天异常亢奋了。”  
白兔的嘴角抽了抽。  
“这个是长在尾椎骨附近。。有感觉吗？”  
丽洁特扯了扯团状的兔尾巴。  
“请问我可以掐死你吗？”  
“尾巴会痛吗？”  
丽洁特自然无视了白兔的话。  
“很痒。。。时间差不多了，我要去工作了。”  
丽洁特恋恋不舍地松开了手中的兔尾巴。


	6. 20

20

与白兔谢师宴比预想中要顺利，于是我也试图邀请Gray.  
但Gray总是由于工作的缘故抽不出身。

Nightmare最近又回归先前那个样子，想尽千方百计摸鱼。  
一旦逃到梦境就谁也奈何不了他。  
于是我就（作为唯一一个能干涉梦境的人）专门捉他回去工作。  
虽说是蜥蜴的部下，我不止一次地觉得自己是Nightmare的保姆。  
而蜥蜴更像是父亲。

出乎意料的，蜥蜴抢在我之前向我提出了邀请。

地点是三叶草塔领地内有名的餐厅。

时间依旧是夜晚，于是我有幸体验了人生中第一次烛光晚餐  
——和上司。

“这些天辛苦你照顾NIGHTMARE大人了。”  
GRAY一如既往地对我毕恭毕敬。  
“哪里哪里，我只是履行我的职责罢了，”我随意地切着鱼排，“你是我的上司，这样没必要。。。”  
我顿了顿。  
“梦魇派你来向我问什么？还是你想知道什么？”  
多半是这种可能了。  
梦魇肯定知道我应付不了GRAY，专程派他挖墙脚时也是这样。

“。。不亏是连NIGHTMARE大人都能制服的人呢，没错，我有求于你。”  
看着蜥蜴一副郑重其事的样子，我莞尔一笑，转头向服务员点了瓶白葡萄酒，  
“难得一起吃一次饭怎能不喝酒？”  
“唉？。。这。。好吧。。你原来喜欢喝酒吗。。有点出乎意料。”  
或许是因为我很介意他抽烟，他以为我对酒也不感兴趣。

三杯过后，话题终于引向了重点。  
“你想暗杀NIGHTMARE大人吗？”  
蜥蜴金色的竖瞳凌然万分，  
“你的能力和NIGHTMARE大人相仿，再加上体能也胜过他。。”  
我差点吧水喷出来。  
“这个你不用担心，我对他的职位完完全全不感兴趣。”  
金色竖瞳的敌意减少了，“是这样吗。。。抱歉。。。您一直这么为NIGHTMARE大人着想，原来完全是出于好意。。”  
“也不见得是好意，我就是看不惯他一直在我梦里吐血和摸鱼。”  
很麻烦的。  
“丽洁特，你来这个世界之前是什么工作？还想得起来吗？”  
这个问题有点奇怪。  
“突然问这个是为什么？”  
“再和你作战的过程中，隐隐约约觉得你似乎和我从事相似的工作。。”  
蜥蜴哪来的自信觉得一直被虐菜的我和他工作相似的？  
“没有，起码我的记忆中没有过。”  
纵使蜥蜴再怎么旁敲侧击还是单刀直入，都是无用功。  
因为他企图求证并不存在的事物。

他很看得起我，一直觉得我的存在是对梦魇和这里的规则的威胁。  
他向我诉说自己的过去，他曾是一名暗杀者，专程来暗杀NIGHTMARE，然后不知不觉被NIGHTMARE感化，现在成为了他的部下。

也难怪，三叶草塔的员工都说蜥蜴比梦魇可怕。  
久经沙场的战士比那个家里蹲厉害太多了。  
“不过在此之前，NIGHTMARE也要处理那么多文件吗？难以想象。。”  
为什么梦魇要被那么多文件束缚啊。。。如果不做的话又会怎么样。。。这里不都是些形式主义吗？  
“那时候。。他其实比现在要有干劲。”  
蜥蜴有些怀念，  
“NIGHTMARE大人叫我好好栽培你，你很有可能是他的下一任继承者。”  
“代我转告NIGHTMARE，不劳您费心了，因为我的缘故拖延了工作进度可不好，我的事我自己会解决。”  
我算是看清那只蓑虫了，他分明是不想自己一人被工作弄破头，  
在我面前工作努力只是为了给我做个榜样而已。。。  
我可不要一直批阅成山的文件。  
就没有什么自动审阅机之类的东西吗。

酒精使人的理智下降，让人坦诚相待。  
蜥蜴依旧为NIGHTMARE提出的无理要求感到头疼，丽洁特则是同样抱怨着愈发放肆地出现在自己梦里的蓑虫。  
“那家伙/nightmare大人真是不让人真心。”  
共同作战的队友不由得心心相惜起来。  
“总觉得，你没有NIGHTMARE大人说得那样。。令人敬畏。”  
“那是当然。。。。我一个初来乍到的小妮子怎么可能敌得过梦魇。光是提防他那强到不行的读心技能就够劳神费心了。”  
NIGHTMARE尽管说着无法读我的心，实际上是丽洁特有意为之的。  
大体上，丽洁特在控制梦境的能力上远不及NIGHTMARE，只能另辟蹊径，通过一些特殊的技巧让NIGHTMARE的能力发生混乱，也就是普通的“幻术”。  
精神力只要稍加锻炼，就能让他产生错觉。  
所以通过锻炼剑术和枪术提高自身的集中力。  
“说起来，你有什么女性经历吗？”  
话题跳跃得过快，GRAY无法猜透他部下的心思。  
“到了你这个年龄总会有的吧？”  
“。。我现在是把工作当恋人的状态，目前没有想法。”  
酒过三巡，少女的脸颊已烧起了一片红云。  
向来表情匮乏的她十分稀罕地面露不满，轻轻地“切”了一声，  
葱白般的手指轻捻着高脚杯，把杯中琥珀状液体一饮而下，  
“你就不能有点追求吗？好歹也是个男人。”  
蜥蜴哑口无言。  
“唉。。这也不怪你。这个地方看得清五官的除了女王就是我了，而且一个个心脏都是时钟，和娃娃差不多。。。奇了怪了12个持役者就1个女性，男女比例太不协调了。”  
蜥蜴欲言又止。  
“是不是把持役者的位子腾出来就能有新的外来者了？。。说起来从哪里拐外来者呢。。。门之森那里又不好控制。。。啊。。我还是回去吧。。”  
“回到原来的世界吗？”  
“嗯嗯。我原来的雇主是一名非常强大又楚楚可怜的女性。。。我果然还是更想待在她的身边。”


	7. 21

21

总是吵吵闹闹，说话反反复复的睡鼠。  
干着肮脏的工作。

之前在帽子屋工作时，同事就劝我不要和睡鼠扯上关系。  
特别是，不要在睡鼠工作时去找他。  
无非是处理尸体的事，无非是不能被发现自己在处理尸体的事。  
睡鼠用锯子分解尸体，用小刀把尸体切成小块。  
这样的工作，只有心无杂念的他来完成。

如果可以的话我想避免再见到他，  
自从我破格接受变小去了他家之后，我以为和他不会再有联系。

按照惯例，我被三叶草塔分配到押送文件的任务，途径帽子屋的领域。  
然后，由于歹徒的袭击，展开了一场简短的战争，或者说单方面的厮杀。  
大概是有漏网之鱼想袭击我，我察觉到埋伏，随后——  
“小心，丽洁特。”  
熟悉的声音伴随着砰砰砰的枪声。  
是睡鼠，穿着正式的黑色西装，在工作。  
确认那人倒地，他掏出小刀不停地刺杀。  
噗呲噗呲，刀刃刺击肉块发出了毛骨悚然的声音。  
持续了很久。  
虽然，射杀后补刀是常识，但是不停地补刀看着听着心烦。  
这家伙实际上能在拷问方面有所建树吧。  
我眼睁睁地看着肉块被捅烂。  
而且这老鼠一边捅一边念叨着“好可怕”“好讨厌”诸如此类的短语。。  
说给谁听啊，说出来能壮胆吗，  
果然是说出来吓我的吧。

这家伙的余光似乎在观察我的反应。。。  
恶劣。  
如果可以我真想一脚。。。溜走。

最近三叶草塔和帽子屋的往来颇多，于是我又在工作期间遇到了睡鼠。  
他拖着一个滴血的行李箱。

我当然知道里面是什么。  
睡鼠见我不说话，开始自说自话起来。  
尽管只是叙述着事实，但对于“礼物”他并不反感甚至乐在其中。  
每当他向我展露出令人反感的一面时，他就会问一句：“开始讨厌我了吗？”  
而我则会回一句：“你觉得呢？你有哪里不讨厌的地方呢？”  
然后他就会沉默片刻，用自己的一套逻辑强行推出一段话，再用比平时低八度的声音念着我的名字，强调我是他捡到的。  
我知道他在威胁我，但这是无用的。

自以为是的把别人当作自己的所有物，太差劲了。  
欺软怕硬，持强凌弱，老鼠真是糟糕的生物。

如果不是帽子屋的众人告诉我老鼠是必要的，或许我已经拔刀了。

由于各种原因，我向蜥蜴请了长假。  
我需要转换下心情。

果然，就算强迫自己通过工作分散自己的注意力，我还是无法适应这里。  
我想念原来的环境。

尽管这里没有沐浴的必要，但我依旧保有这个习惯。  
在挑选浴缸时，我特地选了和原先使用的相仿的构造。  
把身体全部浸没在温热清澈的水里，感到每一个毛孔都得到了充分的放松。  
利特，我原先的雇主非常喜欢沐浴。  
她最喜欢的莫过于玫瑰浴，我有一段时间就负责在她沐浴前撒上玫瑰花瓣。  
还有红酒浴，牛奶浴，芦荟浴，泡泡浴。  
伸手触碰水面上浮着的玫瑰花瓣。  
她瓷白的肌肤历历在目。  
我仿佛看见她娇小美好的身躯摆出高贵的姿态。  
她的身上只能看见纯白与鲜红。

擦干身体时，我注意到大腿根部纹身般的痕迹。  
那是她尖锐獠牙曾刺入过的地方，现在已经不痛了。  
她喜欢红色的花朵，所以会在信任的人身上种下。  
现在她到底怎样了呢？好想见她。  
还能再见到她吗？

帽子屋提醒我回去并不容易，能到这里的多半是原来的世界出了些状况。  
“就算担心也没有用，有些事情是无法挽回的。”  
帽子屋如此说道。  
用同情的目光看着我，甚至拿下了那花里胡哨的帽子。  
似乎是已经认定我无法再与利特大人相见。  
。。利特大人，是永生的吸血鬼，不会轻易死去。  
。。。。最近，那个组织确实有吸血鬼猎人出没。。  
。。利特大人是很强的，她一定没事。  
一定没事，在我出事之前她不可能有事。。  
就算，她实际上很想被杀死。。。。没人能做到。  
我太弱了，还没能杀死她。。  
？

我回忆起她带我到森林的那一天。  
她一如既往高傲的语气，告诉我要经过“试炼”才能成为合格的家具。  
“还能再见面吗？”  
“缘分到了，自然就能再会。”  
离别时，她的神态很像母亲，温和又有着些许忧虑。

会议结束，不知不觉我已经在心中产生了乡愁。

必须重新振作起来，我拍了拍脸颊。

但是，我的回忆难免有些奇怪，比如我并不知道那时脚上的伤是如何造成的，那不是在穿越门的时候，那必须在那之前，也就是原来的世界造成的。。但回忆里我并没有伤。

我又到门之森找寻线索。

猫在追老鼠。  
似乎七次里面有三次都是这样的场景。  
“好可怕好可怕，猫，好可怕。。讨厌，讨厌，讨厌猫”  
睡鼠惊恐的，不时发出嘈杂的叫声。  
“我可是非常~中意老鼠的。真有趣啊~”  
粉猫愉悦地喵喵叫道。  
睡鼠飞快地逃跑着，躲闪着，粉猫紧随其后。  
“因为老鼠没有朋友，平时都在睡觉，我这样是在帮他增加运动量啦~”  
粉猫在追了一阵后，看到我就会停下。  
“你们关系真好啊。”  
睡鼠已经不知逃到哪里去了。  
实际上，我一直有想过，波利斯如果追上了睡鼠会发生什么，吃了他？  
但是，几次观察下来，这个疑问在我的脑海里打消了。  
猫追老鼠，是猎食本能。  
粉猫并没有放水，而睡鼠实际上跑得确实比粉猫要快一些。  
粉猫没有现在就杀掉睡鼠的意思，如果他用枪的话那就是另一回事了。。  
不过睡鼠很顽强，被枪击也不会轻易死去。  
所以说他们的关系很好。  
不过，还是有一个疑问。。  
“波利斯，你觉得睡鼠会好吃吗？”  
粉猫的耳朵和尾巴同时立了起来，  
“丽洁特，你这话的意思是。。。莫非。。你想吃了他？”  
“怎么可能，吃了它帽子屋会杀了我的。”  
“虽然也没错。。。但你真的打算吃他？”  
粉猫神情复杂地打量着我，  
“你没有否认啊。。”  
粉红的猫耳和长长的尾巴一摇一摆。  
“你，果然是猫吗？”  
“怎么可能。我又不像你，从外表来看，没有毛茸茸的猫耳和猫尾。说什么傻话呢？”  
“话虽那么说啦”波利斯突然凑近，朝我这边嗅了嗅，“除了没有猫耳和猫尾，别的地方都很像猫哟？你看，你身体很柔软，反应很灵敏，喜欢晒太阳，怕水，习惯到处游荡，会爬树，也喜欢吃鱼。。。而且，还问我睡鼠好不好吃。”  
“真辛苦你把我和猫的相似之处给罗列出来。。。你倒是回答我的问题。”  
波利斯说话总是九曲十八弯，亏我耐心好。  
“你真的不觉得你的问题有些那个吗。。。难道是肚子饿了。。对了。最近森林新开了一家饭馆，要一起去吗？”  
“好吧。前几次都是你请的，这次我请你。”

我确实饿了，原本是想来找波利斯当饭友的。  
兔子们的食谱太素了，以前的同事又忙于工作，剩下来最合适的人选就是波利斯。  
粉猫是不错的玩伴，我有喜欢吃鱼，所以与他相性还算不错。


	8. 22

22

新开的餐厅的特色菜是仰望星空派，也是我原来世界里英国的著名黑暗料理。  
仰望星空派，名字诗情画意，就是派里立着鱼。  
仰望星空派是英国的一道料理，相传其起源于16世纪。当时，英国康沃尔郡下毛斯尔的一个小渔村面临着大危机。因为海面上刮着风暴，没有人敢出海打渔，这个以鱼为主要食物的小渔村正面临着饥荒。在12月23日这一天，一个叫“好汉汤姆”的人为了全村人，不惧风暴而出海了。他克服艰难险阻，捕到了足够全村人食用的鱼。为了赞扬和感谢汤姆的勇敢，村民们把他捕到的七种鱼做到派里面，并且为了证明里面真的有鱼，特意让鱼头露了出来，这就是仰望星空派的来源。后来12月23日还演变成了纪念汤姆的一个节日。

最初的仰望星空派包括沙丁鱼、金枪鱼、玉筋属鱼、鲱鱼、角鲨、鳕鱼再加某种鱼凑成七种。为了方便食用，这些鱼要被去皮去骨。其他材料还包括浓牛奶，鸡蛋以及煮熟的土豆。仰望星空派有多种变种，可能使用的鱼种类不同，或者加入洋葱、培根、芥末、白酒等等其他配料。

很多人都对僵立着的幽怨死鱼眼进而远之，实际上，只要做得够好的话，仰望星空派可以既美观又好吃。  
这一家参观的大厨就把仰望星空派做得很有食欲。不知名的小鱼整齐地处理着，眼睛亮晶晶的。各种香料去掉了鱼原本的腥味，突出了与肉的鲜美，里面有各种蔬菜和少许其他肉类，营养又美味。

顺带一提，森林和三叶草塔领地的餐馆是售卖兔肉料理的，但红心城和帽子屋由于滞留地的持役者缘故是严禁贩卖的。

“丽洁特，我劝你还是尽快打消吃睡鼠的念头吧。”  
享用午餐时，波利斯的叉子发出了“锵—”的声音，“啊，没有和你抢猎物的意思。那家伙首先很难捉住，而且，你之前在帽子屋工作过，多少也听到的吧。那家伙的锯子还是很厉害的，就算是我对上动真格的他也是很危险的。”  
“而且，那家伙肯定没鱼好吃。”  
波利斯少见地慌张了起来。  
“我本来就没有那个打算，而且他是人形，除去动物的尾巴和耳朵，就是个人，我没有食人癖。”  
“丽洁特，你原来世界的人吃老鼠吗？”  
“实在没有食材的时候是会考虑的。不过竹鼠据说很美味。这里没看到竹林，似乎没有竹鼠。。。没有小白兔也没有竹鼠。。。这里真是物资匮乏。”  
“但是鱼的种类很齐全哦？”  
粉猫非常会打发时间，第一次遇见他时，他就给我讲解了许多枪械方面的知识。  
在森林时，他还教我怎么抓鱼和烤鱼。  
有时还会带我去做他改造的热气球。  
聊天时他也会顺着我的喜好不断地抛出话题。  
唯一比较意味不明的就是只有他自己才知晓答案的蹩脚谜题。


	9. 23

23

“欢迎回来。”  
打开家门，迎接我的是笑容灿烂的青年。  
“砰——”  
明明应该是相当温馨美好的画面，但给我的感觉与恐怖片无差。  
我飞速关起门，被吓得后退三步。  
仔细确认门牌，这肯定是我的家。  
不，根本不用确认门牌，我根本是用钥匙开门的。  
睡鼠的惊喜让我理智狂降。

但是，，还未等我重新接受现实，就被睡鼠给硬扯了进去。

睡鼠微笑着给我沏了杯茶。  
。。。。。。。  
我颤抖地捧起茶杯，  
“你最近和ACE在一起吗。”  
睡鼠很迷惑，好在他终于不笑了，“骑士大人？没有啊？只是偶尔会给他指路。”  
没有就好。我觉得睡鼠的笑容可怕大概是心虚吧。。。刚才和猫讨论吃他的话题。。。  
“你已经很~久没有来找我了。我好想你，所以就找过来了。”  
睡鼠微微笑着，像朵随风飘扬的向日葵，  
“太好了，终于可以和你在一起了。”  
他讲得倒是清描淡写。  
“私闯民宅，根据三叶草国法第七页第三十六条非法侵入住宅罪，视情节轻重应当拘留5到20个时间带并罚款200元以下。”  
我按下了花瓶后的按钮。  
“唉？哎哎哎哎哎？？？”  
睡鼠的尾巴炸了起来，看起来受到了很大的打击。  
“就是有你们这样法律（rule）意识薄弱的人，GRAY和NIGHTMARE他们才那么忙的。”  
说到底他本身就是黑手党，本来就行走在法律之外。  
不过这里的持役者似乎就没遵守过法律，就连掌管法律的人（梦魇）本身就越界了。  
“说吧，你怎么进来的。我记得门窗都锁了。”  
“因为我是通过‘门’进来的，开门的时候想着你，就到了。所以，你的家是欢迎我的吧？构不成罪吧？”  
这里的动物只要打开门之森的门就能到达他们想到的地方。  
“证据确凿，你能进来与我和我的家的意愿无关。”  
真方便啊，任意门。我不容辩解的语气让他收了挫。  
我再一次按下花盆后的按钮，这段对话作为证据足够了。  
之所以跳槽到三叶草塔，并把房子买在这里，是因为这里的司法体系相较其他而言更完善一些，虽然与原来的世界是没法比的。

那么，如何处置他呢？虽然我并不打算把他交给三叶草塔。  
“正好，就趁现在把旧账也理一理。你真的一直在犯罪呢。”  
“哎哎哎哎哎？但我是黑手党哦？没办法不犯罪吧？”  
睡鼠可怜巴巴地望着我。  
“你不是挺有自知之明的？明知故犯，罪加一等。把我的房间都搞脏了。恶劣，不知廉耻，糟透了，最差劲了。”  
睡鼠现在打击很大，好像震惊到连声音也发不出来，尾巴松松地炸开。  
多少了解到双子和粉猫欺负他的原因。  
这只是开始，我是不会错过这个时机的。

计划顺利地执行了，睡鼠懦弱的性格促成了契约的成立。  
“使魔。。。”  
睡鼠拿着契约书，有些不明所以。  
无论如何，他已经签下了自己的名字。  
“基本就是试药的工作，你能协助新药的研发真是帮大忙了。”  
梦魇的病目前为止没有很好的特效药，即便是三叶草国最厉害的医生也调制不出来。  
新药的研发屡次受挫，死囚和小白鼠都不怎么够用。  
而且制药的人多半先把自己当试验品。  
我在三叶草塔里发现了通过魔法作用的药物。  
那是十分古老的药方，也有许多需要改进的地方，魔法使少之又少，除了药铺的人、梦魇，只有我这个半吊子。  
之前，睡鼠给我的缩小药和放大药就是药铺老板做的。  
他老人家上了年纪，有很多对身体副作用大的魔法不能使用。  
我在他门下学了许多，也想调配出他老人家调配不出的药。

之前睡鼠约我去喝茶时就提到，住在帽子屋时，天天被双子和猫追杀。  
又由于喝咖啡被BOSS（那个红茶狂魔）嫌弃“咖啡掩盖了红茶的香味”，被机关枪射杀。  
中了好几弹，差点就死了，迫不得已搬到森林里。  
由于天天（毫无意义地）担心被猫吃掉，他一直喝咖啡，不敢睡觉，导致每天睡眼惺忪的样子。  
他的身体强度应该是目前见过的持役者里数一数二的，如果饮食再正常点的话说不定会更好些。  
是小白鼠最合适的人选。


	10. 24

24

我罕见地，并没有被闹钟叫醒。  
我是被摇醒的，附带健气的声音，  
以及，闷热的空气。  
“快起来快起来丽洁特——”  
如果不是他语气中难掩的亢奋，我还以为是起火了。  
“什么事？”  
我睁开眼，第一眼看到的不是睡鼠那镶嵌着明媚的笑容的帅气脸庞，而是——  
。。？？？  
..  
!!!  
？？？？——  
————————  
————  
“夏天来了，丽洁特。”  
睡鼠依旧雀跃地说着，摇晃着我的肩膀。  
“手。。拿开。”  
我有些脱力。  
炎热的空气使人乏力，眼前青年紧致的肌肤让我倒吸热气。  
上半身完全没有穿衣服。  
而且好近。  
“我头有些晕。你离我远一点。。不，你快点出去。”  
眼前的景象太刺激了我大脑立刻当机。  
“丽洁特，怎么了，是太热了吗？”  
睡鼠依旧没有松开他搭在我肩上的双手。  
好烦躁。  
好热，无法思考。  
“哟，丽洁特。”  
粉猫也来了。  
睡鼠发出尖叫，抱紧了我。  
我条件反射地一口咬了上去。  
“痛。。痛痛痛。。”  
“那么快就下口了？真迅速啊。”  
好在他的出场，使我的大脑清醒了一些，睡鼠也因为疼痛松开了我。  
我揉了揉太阳穴，欲起身。  
粉猫一把把我摁住塞进了被子。  
“咳咳咳。丽洁特。抱歉，我这就把他带出去。。。哦？鱼？是鱼啊？还是个大家伙。”  
波利斯的语气有些尴尬，但是他很快就被睡鼠的鱼形滑板所吸引。

我低头一看，意识瞬间清醒。  
由于本身是低领的设计，睡裙在睡鼠摇晃我肩膀时下褪了。  
好在我习惯把起床更换的衣物放在枕边。

猫和鼠依旧在我的房间打闹。  
我的窗开着，火热的阳光撒了进来。  
缓缓地，我拿起镶嵌着魔石的双剑。  
插入地面，冰柱拔地而起，袭向猫和鼠。  
两只都轻巧地躲开了。  
“你。。刚才想杀了我吧。”  
粉猫的脸颊已被冰刃划伤，留下一道血痕。  
“知道就好，本来想把你眼睛挖出来的。”  
但是怕把房间搞得一团糟。。冰柱很快就消失了。果然天太热了。  
“好危险，好危险，不要突然攻击我们呀，丽洁特。。不过刚才那一招好厉害。感觉凉快了不少。”  
睡鼠完全没有危机感。

按照他们的说法，现在处于愚人四季，春夏秋冬降临在四个领地。  
原本三叶草国的森林有很大一部分地变成了游乐园。  
换言之，我“搬家”了。  
好在我在森林和三叶草塔两处的房契生效。  
现在，窗外是游乐园。  
旋转木马，云霄飞车，摩天轮，转转杯，跳楼机。。。种种游乐设施与脑内原来世界的游乐场重叠。

游乐园的领主是一位全身鲜黄的戴眼镜中年大叔。  
他很亲切，很识相，普通地欢迎我的到来，普通地向我解说愚人四季。  
愉快地说要庆祝我的到来，不知从哪里掏出一把小提琴，开始演奏——  
毁灭性的噪音。  
使炎热的夏日更加烦躁。  
不，只是用噪音来形容他的演奏未免有些肤浅。  
他的音乐，是如此强大。  
能够钻透鼓膜，在脑内回旋，融化人的脑髓。  
我原本清醒的理智要化成残烛了。  
这是，何等强大的拷问技巧。  
就连原本对拷问技巧有些自信的我都甘拜下风。  
魔音灌耳。  
我的耐力已到极限，一脚踢向他握住的琴弦。  
终于，从炼狱回到了人间。  
世界宁静了。

如果要在这里住下的话，看来要买几副好一点的耳塞了。

游乐园是夏天，三叶草塔是冬天，红心城是春天，帽子屋是秋天。  
四季一同降临。  
实际上也不奇怪，在原来的世界，同一时间，不同经纬度的国家也处在不同的季节。  
我只能理解为我在一个和地球相仿但比地球小很多的外星。  
在拜访四季之前，我翻出魔术书。  
印象中，有保温的魔术，作用在体表就能在四季自由穿衣。  
但是魔石有些不够了。  
魔石价格高昂，稀有珍贵，即便是富人只会象征性地卖个两块作为装饰。  
但是由于我能力特殊的缘故，有许多需要魔石作为媒介的场合。  
好在资金充足，不存在买不起魔石的顾虑，只有找不到获得渠道的烦恼。  
虽然收购了十几块，但由于我起初并不能很好地控制自己的力道，损坏了将近半数。  
不赶紧补货可不行。

回到工作地点，梦魇正在召开会议。  
内容是雪国庆典，似乎要做雪雕。在场的除了我之外都是职役者。  
看到那深蓝长发的阴郁男子，我愣了一下。  
“？你是、、”  
对方似乎并不认识我。  
我对他也很陌生，虽然感觉见过一面。  
“你是新的持役者？。。不，你是外来者？”  
“很稀奇吧？时钟屋~这次一下子来了两个外来者~”  
梦魇倒是兴致盎然的。  
我和时钟屋陷入迷惑。  
我努力翻找着记忆碎片，但很无奈，一片模糊。  
“虽然很稀罕，也不是没有可能，世界线重合这种事情。。”  
时钟屋似乎是已经适应了。  
“还有一个外来者，是谁？在哪里？”  
“爱丽丝·利德尔。是个和年龄你差不多的女孩子。”  
梦魇似乎认识她。  
“和丽洁特年龄差不多？大概会成为朋友吧。”  
GRAY不认识她。  
“希望吧，那孩子看到你一定会很开心的。”  
时钟屋看来很了解爱丽丝，  
“她的滞留地是帽子屋。”  
看时钟屋的神态，爱丽丝大概是个好孩子，  
但是选帽子屋作滞留地，各种意义上是个强悍的孩子。

一想到那嗜红茶如命习惯性骚扰的BOSS，没胡萝卜活不下去的黄兔子，可以随时变大变小又倚小卖小的血腥双子。。  
果然还是双子的巨斧比较难缠。

三叶草塔的冬季很寒冷。  
由于塔本身比较宽阔，供暖无法到位。  
寒冷使得蓑虫更加勤于逃避工作。  
甚至直接赖在床上。  
而GRAY又要忙于其他工作，所以我负责叫梦魇起床。  
果然是保姆的工作呢。

咔啦。  
梦魇飞速弹了起来，躲过了冰凌。  
嗯，不愧是我，两秒就完成了任务。  
“喂喂喂。。你刚才要杀了我吗？？？”  
“喵~喵？咪~~”  
梦魇手里环抱着一堆猫咪。  
是GRAY捡的，之前我看到GRAY在为小猫擦身体。  
“我只是用了最高效的手段叫您起床罢了，NIGHTMARE大人。”  
“而且，如果我真对您有杀意的话，是不会用冰这种繁琐的魔法的。”  
比如风刃，即快速又不留痕迹。  
“你。。你就没有半点同情心吗？看这些小猫怪可怜的。”  
“我已经在暖炉旁搭了一个窝，不用担心他们，NGHTMARE大人。”  
“呜呜。”  
NIGHTMARE十分不情愿地换上正装去工作了。  
那些猫也跟了出去。

GRAY很喜欢小动物，很喜欢捡各种小动物回来照顾。  
确实，毛茸茸圆滚滚的小动物在职场里很减压。  
这里的员工也会帮助他一起照顾小动物。  
我是不擅长照顾小动物的，就连植物也照料不好。  
在原来的世界，但凡经过我手的，无论是金鱼，兔子，小鸟，乌龟，全都活不过两周。  
就连最好养活的仙人掌也会在我手中枯萎。  
照顾小动物需要很好的耐心，宽广的包容力。  
光是处理动物的排泄物就够头疼的了。  
但GRAY则是只要是小动物就能无限包容的强大的人。

梦魇想吃公鱼，就派GRAY去垂钓。  
但是几个时间带下去都没看到GRAY的身影。  
公鱼长什么样，公鱼的口感如何，我也很好奇。  
当我准备去湖边观摩GRAY钓鱼时，他已经收工了，一手拎着一桶小鱼，一手提着个白花花软乎乎圆滚滚的东西。  
可怜兮兮的在啾啾叫。  
这个。。这个  
“海豹幼崽？”  
“恩。在钓鱼时钓到了这个小家伙，好像和海豹队伍走散了。”  
海豹幼崽抓获了许多公鱼，成为了三叶草塔的吉祥物，不过那是后话了。


	11. 25

25

愚人四季，每个季节都有不同的节日庆祝。  
春日的复活节，女儿节，夏日的庆典烟花，盛装游行，秋日的万圣节，中秋节，丰收节，冬日的雪祭，圣诞节，情人节。  
还有森林的马戏团。

收到了两张万圣节的邀请函。  
一张是爱丽丝写的，明明我和她不认识，也没见过面。  
她提醒我带好糖果，提防双子的捣乱。  
实际上我不来的话不就是最好的提防吗。  
另一张是双子写的，他们让我扮成坏魔女。

等我赶过去时，看到三月兔和长大版的双子每人手里拿着鲜艳的裙子逼一个女孩穿上。  
女孩面容清秀，身着有金边的天蓝色的欧式连衣裙，带着白色围兜。  
棕色的长发上别着个与衣裙相配的金蓝蝴蝶结。  
很可爱，像个洋娃娃，让我也想加入给娃娃换装的队伍。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“丽洁特，来得正是时。。。。。。”  
三月兔注意到我后，整个脸都刷一下红了，双子和爱丽丝也朝这边看来，脸上烧得媲美枫叶。  
“兄弟，我记得写的是坏魔女吧。”  
“兄弟，你没有在发信时改成什么别的吧。”  
“？我认识的坏魔女就是这样的装扮。有什么问题吗？”  
“问题大了。这不是魔女，是魅魔。这露出度太吓人了吧。”  
“可魅魔就是坏魔女啊？善良的魔女不会穿这种衣服哦？”  
“魔女的好坏是按露出度分的吗。。”  
“不喜欢就算了。。”  
有点难过，这件给爱丽丝的冲击比较大。好在我准备的不止一件。  
无奈只能念动更衣魔咒换了件保守的魔女服。  
“这件好多了。。”三月兔终于把头别了过来。  
“哦呀，真热闹呢。”  
BOSS不知从哪里冒了出来，穿着很应景的吸血鬼制服，  
“丽洁特是可爱的魔女小姐呢，很适合你。”  
“谢谢。BOSS也很适合吸血鬼。”  
总觉得爱丽丝的目光有些尖锐。  
“BLOOD，你们都认识啊？感觉就我不认识她。”  
三月兔和双子看着我的新装扮有些无奈，“有些不甘心呢。丽洁特的眼光比我们好。如果爱丽丝穿这件会显得很逊。。”  
“同感，兄弟。丽洁特是真正的魔女，我们都是外行呢。”  
“果然刚才那一件才是对的吗。。感觉会是BLOOD喜欢的类型。”  
爱丽丝额头上的井字突然暴起，  
“那种下流的服饰正合他口味呢。”  
“哦呀？我是不是错过了什么重要的东西？”  
“没有。你来的刚好，避免了一场厮杀。”  
如果BOSS饶有兴致的话我绝对会动杀心。  
“爱丽丝，要不要试试这一件？”  
我拿出一条纯白的裙子。  
爱丽丝犹豫着向我伸出了手。

纯白的礼服，点缀着羽毛和水钻。  
“很可爱哦，爱丽丝”  
“小天使❤”  
“我觉得姐姐更像新娘”  
“哦呀，祭品新娘/是祭品新娘呢”  
我和BLOOD异口同声。  
“你选得真不错啊，魔女小姐？”  
BLOOD的笑容意味深长。  
根据两人的态度，我大致知道了他们的关系。  
和黑手党老大抢猎物是不自量力。  
“这条裙子就当作见面礼送给你了，纯白是很容易弄脏的。没有什么事的话我就先退场了。”  
“唉，可是？”  
“这真是相当别致的礼物呢。大小姐，不要辜负她的好意哦？”  
爱丽丝纠结了半晌，还是采纳了BLOOD的意见。  
“谢谢你。总感觉有些过意不去呢。我有很多想对丽洁特说的话，想更了解丽洁特。”  
“时间还有的是哦？等有空了再邀请你，7个时间带后，你看如何？秋日的集市有很多有意思的商品，自然有你想要的东西。”  
“那就，后会有期。”

然而，实际上，三个时间带后女王又邀请了我。  
春日赏樱，樱花树下的女子茶话会。

只是，我完全没料到在来时的路上会看到这样的场景——  
“爱丽丝，爱丽丝，我的女神，美丽的人，我的生命——”  
“PETER...我要去茶话会啦”  
“啊，你总是那么美丽动人。ALICE！即使是春天绽放的花朵，也比不上你......！  
你周围的空气是多么清爽宜人。我甚至嫉妒起了你身边的空气！”  
“PETER,放开我，不要随便抱我。”  
红心城的宰相迷恋着少女，但少女明显很不耐烦。  
毕竟，少女已经有了心上人。  
多么凄惨的悲恋。  
“啊啊啊？丽洁特？？？”  
爱丽丝的脸由烦躁突变为尴尬再变成欣喜。  
爱丽丝挣脱了PETER的怀抱，磕磕绊绊地冲到我面前，拉起我的手向茶会的地点跑去。  
一脸“得救了”的样子。  
我心中为白兔感到惋惜。  
白兔看向这里的眼神好可怜。  
“丽洁特。。。要让爱丽丝开心哟。”  
总觉得好沉重。

茶会的点心异常丰富，格式的蛋糕，派，水果，饼干，不知名的点心，以及红茶。  
虽然帽子屋的茶会也很丰富，但基本都是橙色的。  
BLOOD和VIVALDI有血缘关系这一点我姑且还是知道的，但再详细的就无法得知了。  
女王笑得很开心，爱丽丝笑得很腼腆，我完全没在笑，小口小口地细品红茶。  
“刚才路上发生了什么吗？”  
“刚才PETER有点小纠缠。”  
女王会心一笑，“阿拉，难怪丽洁特会露出这样的表情。很惊讶吧？第一次看到WHITE这样我也大吃一惊呢，想不到那个冷酷无情的人会对一个小女孩那么热诚。”  
“。。。”  
“丽洁特？没事吧？刚才给你的刺激太大了吗？。。你也认识PETER吗？他对你没做什么奇怪的事吧？”  
“宰相大人是教育我枪械用法的恩师。奈何朽木不可雕，我的枪术实在是不堪入目，有些愧对于他。他不认我这个徒弟。”  
“哎？。。哎——PETER他教过你枪术？好厉害。”  
我看了看眼睛亮晶晶像小星星的爱丽丝，她没有携带任何武器。  
真厉害啊，各种层面上都很厉害，也难怪白兔会痴迷于她。  
手无寸铁就能和持役者们友好往来，真是厉害的女孩子。  
我们互相交流着在这个世界遭遇的各种奇闻异事。  
或许是性别相同，年龄相仿，同病相怜，很快就建立了友谊。  
爱丽丝是个不可思议的女孩子，和她成为朋友会感到恩赐。  
她总是敞开心扉，但我。。实际上厌倦了交往。

秋日的集市热闹非凡，陈列着各式各样丰盛的物产的商铺鳞次栉比。  
和爱丽丝一起采购了各种各样的东西。这里的店家很热情，给价也很实惠，不仅如此还会送些别的。

路过教会时，那里的孩子看到我们很快就围了上来，我顺手把买好的面包发给了他们。  
“总觉得，附近的居民很。。感激你呢？丽洁特。”  
爱丽丝说了引人发笑的话。  
“大概是药效不错吧。”  
最近药卖的很好。爱丽丝显然不理解我的话。  
“我在药铺工作，加入了一系列药物和药物的物流的改进。”  
“总觉得你什么都会呢。。”  
“过誉了。我只是给了些许建议，和专业的药师差距非常大，也不擅长管理。”  
“说起来，这里的药店比心之国的时候要多呢，装潢也不同，没想到还有宣传海报。”  
“过去在三叶草国时我就发现药店很偏僻难找。药品制价高昂，产量低价格高，很少有人买，基本生病的穷人只能等处刑人回收钟表。现在是批量化生产，价格降低了许多，买的人自然多了。”  
而且帽子屋也提供了不少资金。  
“丽洁特真是善良呢，我的话完全只顾着自己，没有想过其他人呢。”  
爱丽丝嘴角勾起一丝苦笑。  
“我也是为了自己的工作。实际上我是先被分配照顾NIGHTMARE之后发现制药的人手不够才关注起这里的药铺的。而且，这里的药店都是打着NIGHTMARE的名号，多少给他建立些威信，三叶草塔的支持者会多一些。”  
诋毁NIGHTMARE的人自然就少了。  
当然，如果一开始就打着NIGHTMARE的名号，人们肯定会不敢买药。  
只有当药店与人们建立起信赖，等时机差不多，再暗暗透露是NIGHTMARE资助的，悄悄从民间传开，那些得到药物治疗的人自然会敬仰NIGHTMARE。  
那样NIGHTMARE应该也能承担领主的责任在民众的期望下好好工作了吧，应该。  
顺带为三叶草塔提供资金。  
药铺的配方是垄断的，总部在三叶草塔，最近在帽子屋开了几家分店。  
红心城和游乐园的都来这里买药。  
收入对于新开的店铺来说还是挺可观的。  
“丽洁特，这里有什么药呢？”  
“原来世界里的药这里基本都有。比较特别的，还有最近新研发的，比如增强记性的药，让人忘却记忆的，使人长出兽耳的，让人失去痛觉的，改变性别的，让人说反话的，能够飞翔的，能够深潜的....顺带一提在情侣夫妻间卖的好的媚药做成了花朵和首饰。”  
“哎哎哎？？？”  
“我列举的药都是在贵族中流行的，而且有限购次数。媚药的话分很多种，对身体副作用大的，强度大的都被淘汰了。肌肤之亲是很重要的，忽略了这一点的感情多半不会长久。。”  
“停一下。。别再说了，丽洁特。”  
爱丽丝现在正是一片燃烧着的枫叶。  
我识趣地闭嘴。  
“那。。那个。。有粉色小花的手链吗。。”  
“？”  
“不，没什么。”


	12. 26

26

愚人四季的主人公是JOKER。  
爱丽丝必须在与JOKER打牌中获胜，才能变换季节。  
在爱丽丝请丽洁特喝茶时，问她为什么不去见JOKER。  
“小丑啊。。。。。一定要去见他吗？。。”  
“可是他很想找你玩游戏呢？因为你也是外来者。”  
在爱丽丝的描述中，JOKER是个文雅的人，但是胯部别着的面具是个满口粗鄙之言的生物。  
在原来的世界，丽洁特对马戏团和小丑有着心理阴影。  
她是想不通满脸白粉血盆大口会狂笑并投掷飞刀的小丑是怎么受到欢迎的。  
历史上，小丑只是供富人消遣娱乐的苦差事，多半由穷人担任。  
无论是小丑本身，还是因小丑的“滑稽”举动发笑的人们，她都感到恐怖。  
“对了，JOKER说你再不去找他他要来找你咯？”  
“下次，一起去吧。请务必叫上我。”  
被小丑找上门绝对是噩梦中的噩梦。

但是，和爱丽丝进入小丑之森时，空间产生了扭曲。  
一转眼，森林变成了监狱。各式各样的玩偶悬吊在天花板上，散落在地上，有生命似的。  
玩具发出了磕磕嗒嗒，嘎吱嘎吱的声音，大概是里面有机关，他们确实在动，而且朝我们袭来。  
爱丽丝脸色发青，腿软地跌坐在地上。  
“爱丽丝，听说过《玩具熊的午夜后宫》吗？”  
与爱丽丝相反，丽洁特全然不把这诡异的氛围当回事，甚至很乐在其中似的。  
“你。。你说什么？”  
爱丽丝的声音不在调上。  
玩具车朝我们驶来，小锡偶双眼放光，爬上了爱丽丝的裙摆  
丽洁特提起了他，小锡偶像个小动物似的在手中挣扎。  
翻到背面，可惜的是并没有商标产地一类的文字。  
大概是手工制的，仔细一看做工很精细。  
背后的扳手很别致。

“喂。”  
手上的小锡偶被人夺走了，并且被大力砸在了地上，发出咔啦一生巨响。  
其余的玩偶很慌乱，他们被突然出现的人暴躁地踢着。  
黑色的制服，绯红的短发，和NIGHTMARE位置相反的眼罩。  
外表上感觉是个刚就职的男青年。  
“你们这些家伙，少得意忘形。这里不是玩乐的地方。”  
总感觉，玩偶们有些可怜，不断地被大力踢飞摔在石板上，咔哒咔哒。  
好像坏掉了。  
“爱丽丝，没事吧。”  
“不要紧的，丽洁特。”  
爱丽丝咻地站起身，眼睛还是愣愣地看着大概是看守的男青年。  
“您是JOKER？和想象中不太一样呢。”  
丽洁特根据爱丽丝的反应和排除法这样推断。  
“亨。你就是丽洁特·斯卡雷特吧。让我和JOKER好等啊。”  
“这是。。”（什么意思）  
话音未落，周遭的环境像涟漪一样产生了波动。  
眼前的人换成了小丑服。  
“JOKER。。”  
爱丽丝和丽洁特面面相觑。  
“怎么了？迷路了吗？在森林里看到了奇怪的东西？”  
JOKER换了个性格，看到丽洁特露出了无害的笑容，  
“哦呀，丽洁特·斯卡雷特。你终于想到来看我了吗？”  
丽洁特看着JOKER的胯部的面具。  
没有说话。  
刚才的JOKER很暴躁。

“刚才那是。。。”丽洁特叹了口气，“应该是迷路了。对不起，爱丽丝。你之前没有去过那里吧。”  
“不不，应该是我把你给卷进去了。”  
JOKER显然不理解她们的话。  
“虽然不知道你们迷路到了哪里，机会难得，一起玩个三人的卡牌游戏吧。”  
JOKER变戏法似的掏出一叠扑克。

之后，也接连和爱丽丝一起去找JOKER打牌。  
JOKER胯部的面具仿佛不会粗俗之外的话语。  
爱丽丝的牌运和牌技很强，至今为止，每一次都是完胜。  
打牌真的很开心。  
JOKER真的很会取悦人。。也难怪是专业的。  
“喂，你这********，绝对出老千了吧。”  
面具倒是在讨人厌方面是天才级别的。  
“对了，下次要不要试试看打麻将？和两位JOKER一起。麻将是我们那里很热门的游戏。”  
“这。。这不是很好嘛？面具也能一决胜负了哦？”  
让你输得心服口服，爱丽丝默默念叨。  
“不行哦，现在不是他出场的场合。”  
“切。。”  
总觉得面具很想加入的样子。

爱丽丝和丽洁特总会迷路到监狱。  
“为什么是监狱呢。。”  
“应该是有人犯罪吧。”  
两人边走边聊着，阴森森的监狱并不可怕。  
直到爱丽丝停下了脚步，怔怔地看着牢房里紫色洋服的女子。  
“姐姐？。。姐姐！”  
爱丽丝跑了过去，丽洁特紧随其后。  
牢房中的女子也看着爱丽丝，表情木讷。  
“那只是幻象。你的姐姐不可能出现在这里。”  
“但是，为什么呢。我能看见姐姐的幻象。。。”  
“这里不是个好地方。会看到幻象是自然的。”  
丽洁特把手轻轻搭在爱丽丝的手腕上。  
两只JOKER同时出现，说着说着，话题在名字上争吵了起来。  
爱丽丝把温和的起名为WHITE，暴躁的为BLACK.  
“可不可以不要那么叫啊，听起来像PETER·WHITE的亲戚。”  
“那叫SCARLET吧。”  
“你认真的吗？”  
“那就WHITE咯。”  
爱丽丝和丽洁特悄悄碰了个拳。


	13. 27

27

马戏团，监狱，两个JOKER，眼罩，改变四季。  
把已经拥有的线索整合起来，可以做出如此推断：  
马戏团是JOKER的表职，监狱是JOKER的里职。  
只有JOKER可以改变四季。  
或许，JOKER的职位和时钟屋、NIGHTMARE相当。  
很明显，他们对爱丽丝图谋不轨。  
这里的持役者都是虎视眈眈的盯着爱丽丝。  
不想让她离开，想让她留下来。

爱丽丝向丽洁特诉说过她的过去。  
家里的母亲早早地因病而逝，父亲很爱母亲，痴痴地站在墓前。  
过去，他们郎才女貌，生活幸福美满。  
没有了母亲，父亲的身体就像被抽空了一般，他自己的事，他身边的事，全然不顾。  
永远沉浸在失去爱人的伤痛中。  
爱丽丝很羡慕，甚至嫉妒，觉得那是完成了的爱情。  
多么美丽，是她永远都不可能实现的。  
爱丽丝的姐姐和母亲很像，是个温婉大方，知书达理的美人。  
爱丽丝很喜欢她。  
爱丽丝爱上了她的家庭教师，与他交往，但家庭教师却喜欢姐姐。  
她自认为自己不如姐姐。  
但两人她都很喜欢。  
很内疚。  
。  
。  
那个家庭教师。。就是个渣男啊，通过妹妹趁机向姐姐下手。  
姐姐肯定很憎恶这种渣滓。  
爱丽丝那么活波可爱。  
只有禽兽不如的家伙才会玩弄纯洁的少女心。  
也难怪，爱丽丝那么老成，已经吸取了经验与教训。  
变得更圆滑了。

“所以监狱里关着的是你对姐姐的罪恶感，你既然还惦记着这件事，那姐姐的幻象就会一直被关在那里。”  
静谧的少女细品龙井，笃定地做出冷静的分析，  
“JOKER掌管的‘罪’，多半是罪恶感。人不仅犯罪会产生罪恶感，感觉辜负了别人也会产生罪恶感。我是这么想的。”  
“。。。。如果这么想的话，确实。。丽洁特总是很厉害。。。”  
爱丽丝思索了半晌，认可了丽洁特的推断，  
“对了，丽洁特的家人是怎样的呢？兄弟姐妹是怎样的人呢？”  
“我是独生女，有一个优秀的表姐，总是被拿来比较。反正我是完全不在意就是了。”  
“能不被他人的言语所左右也很好呢。”  
“在小时候，有一种死亡率很高的流行病在我的国家扩散。上学期间，基本每天都有人死去。但即便如此，升学考的竞争依旧十分激烈，人们像发了疯一样拼命生子，所以那几年出生率像火箭一样急速上升。”  
“那你的国家，一定很混乱。”  
“是的。即便过去的流行病得到了治理，新的疾病依旧会在人群中扩散，层出不穷。”  
丽洁特放下了手中的茶杯，望向了窗外。  
“所以，才会关注药店吧。。”爱丽丝也有些悲伤地，捂住了胸口。但她很快强扯出一个微笑，“那个，聊点别的吧？比如男性经历？丽洁特喜欢怎样的男性呢？”  
“我不喜欢男性。”  
“。。唉？难道是被哪个心狠手辣的男人给伤害到了，所以对男性全体很失望？”  
“应该也没有对男性全体失望。。那么夸张。。。主要是我的父亲喜欢家暴，拿棍子砸人。”  
丽洁特并没有显露出对童年阴影的恐惧或者对父亲的厌恶，只是用第三者的语气描述着既定事实。  
“啊。。抱歉，戳你痛处了。我不是家暴受害者所以也很难和你产生共情。。虽然我也有过孤独终生的想法。。。不过。。也是有好男人的。。比如GRAY？”  
“这我知道。。。我指‘恋爱’，‘结婚’，‘生子’方面，目前没有想法。”  
“。。丽洁特你难道。。没有谈过恋爱？”  
爱丽丝有些不可思议地看着眼前这位，理应来说在男性眼前很有吸引力的少女，  
“那总应该有被追求过吧？”  
“之前确实有一阵子，碰到乱七八糟的。。情书啊礼物啊。。跟踪偷拍。。不过我把人揪出来当众数落一番烧掉他们给的乱七八糟的东西就停息了。。。那些人基本长相都不堪入目呢。。”  
“我同情你。”  
爱丽丝也知道那种死缠烂打的烂桃花有多头疼。  
“不过，仔细回忆的话。。倒确实想到了曾经喜欢过的男性呢。。不过无一例外都死了。。。如果硬是要交往的话，我希望是不会先我一步死去的、”  
“。。。很朴素的愿望呢。。”  
但是，生活中处处都是意外，又有谁能知晓自己何时死去呢。


	14. 28

28

红心骑士是个麻烦的人，但现在的威胁性似乎比在三叶草国时好一些。  
打个比方，在三叶草国时，ACE“啊哈哈哈哈”的笑声很空洞，毛骨悚然。  
现在的笑声是发自内心的，比较快乐，但同样令人头疼。

ACE或许是目前所知道的持役者中战力最强的，即便不是最强，也是数一数二的。  
在习惯用冷武器的持役者中，或许GRAY能和他不相上下。  
但GRAY由于工作的关系，没有心思和他胡闹。  
“ACE，停下来。”  
爱丽丝知道ACE是劝不住的，非常孩子气。  
刀光剑影，两人不分伯仲。  
从进入三叶草塔开始，爱丽丝就退缩在一边，不敢迈出半步。  
她原本是想来见尤里乌斯的，也想看看工作中的丽洁特。  
但现在两人激烈的打斗使她无法动弹。  
GRAY连身叹气。  
“呐，如果你不想和我运动的话，可以叫你的学生来哦？”  
“请你赶快离开，不要牵连到她。”  
当提到“学生”二字时，GRAY对ACE的态度由不耐烦转化成强烈的敌意。  
“学生？”什么学生？GRAY有学生？爱丽丝一头雾水。  
“哎~蜥蜴先生真是爱护自己的学生呢~明明和敌人实战有更大的进步哦？既然你工作那么累的话我也想帮你分担一些呢~~”  
“不劳您费心了。别打她的主意。”  
蜥蜴的攻击突然比刚才更加猛烈，骑士差点没挡住。  
“哦呀，哦呀，生气了？”  
“这是警告。”

“你们两个。”  
“吵死了。”  
声音从两边传来。  
GRAY和ACE同时停住了。  
突然露面的丽洁特和尤里乌斯简直是救场英雄。  
“丽洁特？！”  
爱丽丝飞一般地跑到她面前。  
但丽洁特摆了摆手，握住了剑柄。  
“啊哈哈。。不愧是蜥蜴的学生，看到我的反应也一样。。”  
“这里不欢迎你。。GRAY先去休息吧，这家伙交给我。”  
骑士同时被在场的所有人瞪了。  
“。。。哈哈。？为什么尤里乌斯也？”  
“尤里乌斯，这小子交给你了。”  
GRAY叹了口气，疲惫地离开了。  
“。。丽洁特，来一杯咖啡吧？”  
爱丽丝挽着丽洁特的胳膊，“ACE和尤里乌斯也？”

时钟屋的工作室显得有些拥挤。  
弥漫着咖啡的浓香。  
“阿拉，爱丽丝的手真巧，没想到咖啡也泡得如此出色。”  
“过奖了啦，只是以前一直给尤里乌斯泡咖啡，熟能生巧罢了。”  
两位女士在一旁享受短暂的休息时间，另一旁的尤里乌斯在无奈地说教。  
ACE笑嘻嘻地敷衍了过去，完全地一耳朵进一耳朵出。

“呐呐，你的剑术是GRAY教的？没看过你舞剑呢？”  
“那个只是防身用的佩剑，我会尽可能的规避风险的。。我也没指望剑术能精进到哪里去。”  
所谓的“风险”，ACE占百分之五十。  
从三叶草国第一次和ACE见面起，丽洁特的心中就响起了警笛。  
“不过真奇怪呢。。明明找过双胞胎和蜥蜴先生，为什么不找我呢？”  
ACE突然加入了进来，丽洁特条件反射地握住剑柄，  
“呐呐，爱丽丝，你肯定不知道吧。实际上丽洁特最初是用锁链的哦？锁链和小刀。  
我以前在森林里看到双胞胎在和丽洁特锻炼呢，丽洁特当时还在帽子屋，穿着那里的女仆装，裙子被那两小鬼砍得很清凉~啊。。。怎么突然变冷了？”  
此时此刻ACE的头顶突然出现了冰凌。  
咻地掉落下来。  
骑士差点没躲开，衣服被隔开了个大口子。  
“偷窥狂遭报应了。”  
“遭报应，活该”  
爱丽丝和尤里乌斯嫌弃地看着ACE。  
“对了，机会难得，能和我切磋一下吗？丽洁特。感觉你会是个很令人享受的对手呢。你的锁链和蛇一样在律动，战斗的身姿就和舞蹈一样，很优美呢。。锁链应该放在腰带里吧？”  
红心骑士向丽洁特伸手，被爱丽丝和尤里乌斯的扳手同时制止了。  
“你眼睛看哪里呢。”  
“我在看武器啊？看上去很柔美很漂亮的，女性的武器？”

爱丽丝也知道，丽洁特在男性眼中很有吸引力。  
别提男性，在女性眼中也是相当惹人怜爱。  
丽洁特原本身材就和模特一样，在紧绷的西装下就更突显出恰到好处的女性柔美线条。  
即便鞋跟不高，露膝的包臀裙更是突出了其修长的双腿和丰满的臀部。  
如果跳起来的话，前面和后面会晃动的吧。  
以骑士优异的的动态视力绝对能捕捉到。

“哐——”  
“好痛——尤里乌斯也是男人吧？没有男人会不在意那个吧？看到都想摸摸看吧？”  
“不。你那是流氓。”  
“你好歹是个骑士啊”  
“糟透了。”  
。  
。

三叶草塔的领地外有着天然温泉，是员工们放松身体的好去处。  
爱丽丝邀请工作后的丽洁特泡个温泉转换心情。  
热气腾腾的温泉让视野陷入模糊。  
蒸汽氤氲的温泉给少女若影若现的身体增添了一分神秘。  
“丽洁特。。果然，好厉害啊。。”  
爱丽丝比划着。丽洁特的肉体非常养眼，细腻紧致，柔软富有弹性。  
“爱丽丝，你太瘦了，没有好好吃饭吗？”  
相比丽洁特丰盈的身材，爱丽丝像纸片一样弱不禁风。  
“又在吃。。只是这里时间带变幻莫测，时常忘了吃饭。，没有固定的饭点。”  
“我的话，是会根据手表划分时间吃饭的，如果有人约的话会适当调整。”  
“手表吗？总觉得这里的钟表不太准。”  
“大概是磁场必定比较大吧，我的手表还可以。。对了，还找尤里乌斯修过。”  
“你的手表，感觉不是这里的。。”  
“是原来就戴着的。石英表，纽扣电池供电。”  
“丽洁特。。我有个疑问。”  
“什么？”  
“我在帽子屋时一直听他们念叨睡鼠和你走得很近。。呢。”  
爱丽丝滞留在帽子屋，也知道睡鼠是帽子屋的清道夫，偶尔也看到运行李箱的睡鼠。  
双胞胎很喜欢捉弄睡鼠，但最近睡鼠除了必要的工作，都不会出现在帽子屋的领地。  
虽说睡鼠滞留在游乐园，但游乐园也找不见。

（“亨。。那只老鼠肯定又去黏丽洁特了。”  
“真是不要脸呢，明明就一只肮脏的老鼠。”  
“丽洁特又勤勤恳恳地为三叶草塔服务了呢。”  
“真没劲。”）  
爱丽丝不是一次听到类似的对话，双子经常会来找她玩。  
最初，她以为丽洁特以前和双子玩的是差不多的游戏，听了ACE的描述才知道事情并不简单。  
那两个小鬼的教育方针绝对有问题。。。听ACE的描述感觉是故意对着裙子砍的。  
睡鼠是个长得很可爱的男孩子，总是耷拉着眼皮，一脸睡不醒的样子。  
爱丽丝和睡鼠有过正面交流。  
睡鼠看到她就啾啾啾地叫个不停，说着“好可爱啊”“来啾吧”这类话语，但是一会儿后就想到什么似的，“啊，还要去工作。”，这么说着飞速地跑掉了。  
爱丽丝也看到过睡鼠和丽洁特在一起的场合。  
实际上，和丽洁特逛秋日集市时，睡鼠一直跟在后面拿着行李。  
戴着口罩。  
她很想询问些什么，但丽洁特对睡鼠的态度就像BLOOD对下仆一样，所以也没多问。  
而且丽洁特也说自己对男性很抗拒，确实一直保持着距离。  
别说对男性了，对同为女性的她也有距离感。）

“那是工作的关系，还有些私人恩怨。。涉及到机密。”

“。。。。嗯？”  
“你。。不要和你们BOSS说啊，我偷偷把他挖角到我们药店试药什么。。。”  
“。。。”  
“好吧也没什么好隐瞒的，那人肯定已经知道了。。睁一只眼闭一只眼。。。我们三叶草塔。。姑且算和帽子屋是合作关系。。”  
在爱丽丝真诚（？）的目光下，丽洁特有点遭不住。  
突然，爱丽丝扑向了丽洁特，溅起了很大的水花。  
“唔啊啊啊啊——”  
“哎嘿~”  
“爱丽丝。。。住手。。”  
“好啦好啦。”  
“吓我一跳。。”

“这个。。红印。。还有，，刚才我就注意到了，没想到真的是牙印呢。。”  
“。。这个是事故。。不过爱丽丝你身上也是牙印啊。。。BLOOD真的下得去嘴呢。”  
“。。。。！！！”  
“好啦，温泉不能泡太久，差不多了吧。”

泡好温泉后，到室内的休息场所，美美的喝杯柠檬盐牛奶，再配上温泉蛋。  
“真舒服啊。”  
“温泉是好东西。”  
享受温泉之余，爱丽丝依旧对丽洁特充满了八卦之心。  
“你和他到底什么关系啊？”  
“利益关系。”  
“唉？但是感觉睡鼠不是看重利益的类型。”  
“所谓利益么，分很多种。反正我是唯利是图的女人。”  
“但是，没想到丽洁特会和他合得来。。”  
“他除了平时吵了点，有些强词夺理，喜欢乱啃家具，突然从家里冒出来，也。。没什么。”  
“、、真是只老鼠啊。。。”  
“现在好多了，失眠症差不多快治好了。”  
丽洁特从腰上的口袋中掏出一个小小的东西。  
“嘘。”  
丽洁特把食指放在嘴唇上。  
“嗯”爱丽丝压低声音，“变小了呢。。”  
变小的睡鼠在安静地熟睡中。  
丽洁特又小心翼翼地放回了口袋，  
“就当是养只宠物吧。”  
“PETER也会变小呢，会变成玩具一样的小白兔，很可爱。”  
“真想看看呢。”  
“下次我会带他过来的。”  
“那就，有劳了。”


	15. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 破瓜（）

今天回来时，她走路轻飘飘的，虽然她平时一直走路很飘逸，但今天比以往更甚。  
她的面颊残留着绯红的热度，是喝过酒了吗？  
但身上没有酒精味。  
“又去见她了吗。”  
最近，丽洁特总是和爱丽丝在一起。  
嘴角藏不住的笑意，比以往都要开心。

丽洁特过去并不会轻易展露笑容，即便是想到开心的事，那笑容也是矜持的。  
而且，她会习惯性地把笑容抹去，怕是被人看到似的。  
但现在，她很自然的，毫无遮掩地显露快乐的情绪。  
不可否认，她的笑容、微笑着的、开怀的她，非常可爱，非常迷人。  
但只要一想到她快乐的源头，睡鼠的心中无端生出怨念。  
以往，丽洁特总是会对睡鼠的情绪有些敏感。  
但或许是她完全陶醉在快乐中，竟全然不知。  
快乐麻痹了她的感官。

她轻越地转了个圈，从手提袋里拿出一个小罐，  
“诺，给你的。”  
当下热门的零食——奶酪条。  
“我。。可以收下吗。。。谢谢。。。那个。。”  
支支吾吾的睡鼠着实罕见，丽洁特像发现了新玩具一样不免有些好奇，  
“怎么了？想说什么？”  
“丽洁特。。可以喂我吗？”  
睡鼠可爱的脸害羞地别到一侧。  
“可以是可以。。。不过，今天怎么了？难道猫还是双子又欺负了你？还是新的药太刺激了？”  
丽洁特乖顺地把奶酪条递到睡鼠嘴边。  
“。。最近你和爱丽丝走太近了。”  
“你不是说那孩子很可爱很想啾的？我觉得你挺喜欢她的？”  
“恩。。。”  
睡鼠咯吱咯吱地咬着奶酪棒。  
“你受了什么委屈吗？。。”  
她空余的手伸了过来，犹豫着触碰到了睡鼠清爽的头发。  
她今天心情真的很好，居然会主动触碰他。换作以往，总是有着不可撼动的距离。  
但很快就收了回去。  
“丽洁特。。继续。喂我。”  
总觉得，今天的睡鼠有点奇怪。但恳求喂食的睡鼠很可爱，丽洁特也没多虑。  
“你是不是饿了。。去吃饭吧。。只吃奶酪也不行。”  
睡鼠发出了低低的咕咕声，不仔细听的话会被无视。  
看起来像是要捕食的状态？  
刚想把手抽走，睡鼠就一口咬了下去。  
并没有很用力，轻轻地、粗糙的舌头细细舔舐着，修长柔软的手指。  
口腔温热湿润的触感惹得心也痒痒的。  
她像触电了一般，瑟瑟发抖，呼吸零乱。  
如果是以往的话她绝对会怒斥道“你想舌头被割下来吗？”  
但现在却是非常无助的状态。  
“非常的、可爱。”  
他翠绿的双瞳微眯着，传达着直率地情感，  
“我可以，亲吻你吗？”  
一直趾高气昂的丽洁特经不起夸赞，全然卸下了平时的尖刺，柔软的内里隐隐若现。  
“许可了。”  
细若蚊呐。  
随即唇边传来柔软的触感，又很快撤去。  
他不停地重复着这个，有些表面的亲吻。  
“唔，不喜欢？”  
丽洁特把他的肩膀按住，他的动作得以停止。  
“。。。”  
对于初学者来说，湿吻绝非易事，丽洁特就做了个相当错误且后悔的示范。  
半强迫地撬开对方的嘴唇，舌头侵略进对方的口腔，舌尖与舌尖触碰，缠绕，追逐。  
步骤与顺序都没有错误，只是太过紧张而忽视了呼吸的节奏，无法做到长久。  
于是，非常狼狈地将脸涨得通红的对方推开，重获了自由的他大口大口地呼吸着可贵的空气。  
“这。。这样。。好过分。。”  
睡鼠泪眼朦胧上气不接下气的娇态点燃了丽洁特要命的施虐欲。  
那是带有情色的妖冶的笑容，恶作剧地朝那圆圆的耳朵吹气，用力地拉扯着他蓬松的尾巴。  
“很痛苦呢？还是舒服呢？”  
“很难受。。不要再欺负我了，丽洁特。。我很害怕。。”  
“我有在欺负你吗？还不是你不安分的舌头对我的手指做出了那样的事情。。”  
毫不留情的朝他的脖颈处啃去，尖锐的獠牙刺入了肌肉，嘴唇吸允着滚烫的血液。  
疼痛幻化成瘙痒和些许快感，大脑晕眩。  
“哈啊。。变得和利特大人一样了。。虽然还没那么渴望鲜血。。”  
丽洁特被身为吸血鬼的利特咬过，吸血鬼的基因逐渐扩散至全身。  
“好热啊。。男性的鲜血好热，，喉咙要被烫伤了。。”  
“一点也不好喝。。”  
美丽的眉头皱了皱。  
对于喝惯了女性血液的她来说，睡鼠的血液太浓稠了，  
“这样啊。。。有点难过。。”  
睡鼠的声音低沉到了极点。  
这不是什么好兆头。  
“那些气味是这样染上的吗。。是这样的吗。。”  
睡鼠的状态比以往都要可怕，丽洁特感觉到了，强烈的怒意，矛头指向了自己。  
“丽洁特。。”  
被强硬地推到，幽绿的火焰在他的眼眶中燃烧，  
“不要，再对别人做那种事了。。禁止再被除我之外的人染上气味。。”  
“你想死吗？快放开，不想痛苦地死去的话。”  
即便身体被牢牢地锁住，动弹不得，丽洁特的气势并没有减弱。  
“。。难道现在的你能威胁到我吗？”  
那是完全没有情感的冷漠的眼睛，原本只在工作时才会出现。  
“你没有杀过人。。这么纤细的手腕不足以杀死我。。太脆弱了。。”  
睡鼠舔了舔嘴唇，  
“不要害怕，我也没打算杀死你。。只是，你需要教训一下。。”

“唔。。。呜呜呜恩。。”  
回敬了一个绵长的深吻。

少女的衣服被蛮力撕碎，内裤与内衣都被扯了下来。  
“你。。这。。#￥%#%%%%”  
面对愤怒的辱骂声，睡鼠毫不介意地，把少女的大腿给扒开，舔舐着她大腿的内侧。  
接下来的一系列动作使她紧绷的肌肉违背自己的意愿变得松弛。  
湿热的舌尖探索到她从未初期的秘密通道，紧锁的穴口被一点点扩张。  
“痛。。。”  
恨不得一个剪刀腿把那人的脖子绞断，但害怕他锋利的牙齿把自己最敏感的部位咬伤。  
因常年重体力活而粗糙宽厚的手指探入了进去，隧道明显感到了异物的压迫，出现了排异反应。  
“稍微放轻松一些。。。太紧了。。”  
温柔的哄骗声从上方传来，  
“深呼吸。。放轻松。。我不想伤害你。。”  
“这样的谎言还是免了。”  
少女像人偶一样被随意地摆弄，原本倔强的个性也被抹去，  
“我身上的伤口难道还差你一个？”  
“什么时候你说的话好懂点就好了。。我可以理解为，不会反抗了吗。”  
时间带由白昼转换成夜晚，黄昏并没有来临。


	16. 30

30

我们仁慈的大修女对一切生命都平等对待。  
教会里总会收留一些妓女，有一部分修女之前也是性工作者。  
“莉莉，你以后绝对不要干像我们一样的行业哟。”  
“唔？”  
“你还小，肯定不懂吧。。听好了，绝对不要干出卖肉体的低贱行业。你身体那么弱，会很快死掉的。”  
“好可怕。。”  
“很可怕哦，我没有吓唬你。我身边的同事很多染了像梅子这类的病，很煎熬，很痛苦，身体一差，再加上运气不好遇到粗暴的客人，就很快死去。”  
“既然那么危险，为什么还要继续干下去？”  
“逃不掉的。一旦干下去，就再也逃不掉了。你听说过巷子里被抛弃的女尸吗？违背老鸨的意愿就会变成那样。”  
陪酒女并不比出卖肉体。  
“莉莉，酒量要从小培养以来哟。”  
“为什么？”  
“以后要有许多应酬的事都是在酒席上谈的，到你成年之后再锻炼的话就来不及了。。到时候无论是醉倒吐一地还是和他们一起发酒疯，都很糟糕哟？”  
“但是。。法律上规定我不能喝。。”  
“哎呀，如果只是少量的话就没问题了。你要学会偷偷地喝吗。。有很多是要暗地里做的。。”  
“但是，喝酒会上瘾的吧。。你已经喝了第八杯了。”  
“只要不醉就行了，吃饭喝水也会上瘾哦？。。。对了，绝对不要对性上瘾。。会沉迷肉体关系的都是些蠢货，那种东西才是毒品。。”  
“。。。”  
洋馆的女主人很热衷于与不同的人发生关系。  
“丽洁特，你什么时候也交个男朋友？”  
“抱歉，我已经拥有了终身保持贞洁的觉悟。”  
“哦呀？你是柏拉图派的？很好嘛。。但是你年纪还小，说不定哪天恋爱观转变了呢。。性愉悦对健康起很大的作用呢。。”  
“。。。”  
。。。  
我有过喜欢的男性。  
在那冷色调的工作场所，在那白色的囚笼。  
他与我都困在那里。  
普普通通的医疗工作者。  
为了国家的某项机密的研究。  
总是一丝不苟地处理着文件，摆弄着精密的仪器。  
有些懦弱，但是相当温和的人。  
喜欢甜食，但最常喝的却是很苦的咖啡。  
一次意外，导致了被关押的怪物暴走。  
他挡在我的前面，比以往任何时候都坚决强硬。  
“丽洁特。。。你真的做好觉悟了吗？”  
“。。。医生。。”  
“快逃，不要回头看。。”  
“医生。。我。。”  
。。为什么要逃走呢。  
为什么，我的脚不听我的使唤。  
背后传来了他的惨叫声，身体被怪物撕裂的声音。  
如果我去当诱饵的话，他能活下来吧。  
他比我更能干。。  
我恨我自己。  
我恨。  
但只能不停地飞奔。  
感觉不到脚的存在。  
身体快速地移动着  
周围的景色变得模糊，由白色变为绿色。  
路上似乎有行人看向了我。  
看不清，前方的道路是模糊的。  
下雨了吗。为什么他们没有撑伞  
为什么，我的脸上那么湿润。  
为什么  
我如此悲伤

也有过优秀的男性向我表达好意。  
在昏暗的场所，他卸下了平时光鲜的外表（伪装）  
与他相识只是工作的巧合  
除了情报的交换，偶尔还会被约去吃喝玩乐。  
他偶尔会送我一些小礼物，精致包含心意  
“我可以。与你一同醒来吗？”  
“你看起来不太清醒。”  
“哈哈，确实。。偶尔糊涂一下也不坏。”  
最后一次与他交谈，他送了我一朵赤红的玫瑰。  
医院的白色病床，是与他相见的最后场所。  
等我赶来时，他已停止了呼吸。胸口绽放的血红玫瑰，宣告着他的死因。  
触碰他的手，手心的温暖早就被冰冷替代。  
“。。。。”  
他的死亡，可以被回避吗？  
如果我在案发现场，是否可以为他当下子弹？  
为什么  
为什么  
一个一个都要离我而去。

。。。

。。。

“丽洁特，丽洁特，快醒醒！！快起来，快起来！！”  
睁开双眼，眼前是快要哭出来的睡鼠。  
“吓死我了。。你刚才看上去好痛苦。。做噩梦了吗？”  
“。。。梦见了一些过去的事情。”  
“啾。”  
睡鼠在我的面颊上落下蜻蜓点水的一吻  
“不要害怕，有我在这里。”  
。。。  
“有你在才可怕。”  
我没好气地说着，但确实有些安心。  
。。睡鼠则是耷拉下了耳朵，  
“唉~~~~~我不可怕哦？你不会讨厌我了吧。。”  
“你说呢，你昨晚。。厄。。我睡前你做了些什么，你心里没点数吗”  
“现在还是很疼吗？我有好好给你抹药哦？”  
“那真是谢谢你了。”  
睡鼠不由分说的搂住我的腰，  
“呐，呐。。你觉得我表现得怎么样？”  
“。。。所以说你难道没有丝毫自知之明吗。。”  
“这是互相的事啊？要问问你的感受。”  
“如果BOSS的那把冲锋枪当时能射准点（最好把你当场击毙）的话，就好了。”  
“——丽洁特。”  
最怕空气突然安静。  
“我不希望现在你提别的男人。。BOSS也不行。。”  
“重点是这个吗。。”  
“唔啊啊啊啊”  
睡鼠使劲往我身上蹭来蹭去，尾巴像狗一样甩动，  
“丽洁特，不要讨厌我，不要讨厌我。”  
“好啦，乖啦。。我还要去工作呢。。。你也要工作的吧。”  
我安抚着眼泪汪汪的睡鼠，揉了揉他的耳朵。


	17. 【镜4】【罪木葵】荼蘼花开，梦里花落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为拔而拔之作

罪木葵

夏季已经接近尾声，荼蘼花渲染着落日的余晖。

今年的夏日过的异常充实，这都是拜那对姐妹所赐——

夕莉和夕摩，金发碧眼，无比相似的两人。

夕莉永远光彩夺目，她是天生的偶像，同时也很努力，很优秀，是葵心中的女神。

但是女神心中已经被那人——她的妹妹占据。

出道是为了妹妹，退役也是为了妹妹。

她的妹妹比她更为体弱多病，娇小内敛，是个容易害羞的孩子。

那是还在舞坛时，葵偶然看到了夕莉。

与平时盛气凌人的天之娇女不同，她的眉头紧锁，乌云密布。

一时兴起的搭话，促成了两人之后的友谊。

夕莉看似完美无瑕，但那是她强装出来的。

她有着致命的弱点，尽管她总是对此避而不谈。她很聪明。

这个年龄的少女的烦恼，多半是家庭。

葵很理解，因为自己也是被家庭所困。

葵主动分享了自己的经历，夕莉虽依旧冷着脸，但主动提出了交换联系方式。

两人成为了朋友，交流着青春期少女的心事，只对家事闭口不提。

直到某天夕莉突然兴奋又紧张，才向葵透露自己的妹妹要出院。

这是夕莉第一次向葵透露自己的家事。

提到她的妹妹，夕莉的嘴角总是藏不住笑意。

和那对神仙姐妹一起学习，一起读书，一起用餐，

去逛街，看电影，听歌剧，参观美术馆，登山，

去庙会，花火大会。。

时间过得实在是太快了，那些美好的回忆，如果能永远停留，就好了。

在暑期的尾声，夕莉邀请葵去他们家作客。

诺大的洋房别墅只有姐妹两人居住，仆人每周会来打扫，她们的母亲英年早逝，她们的父亲出差在外。

享用完夕莉的料理后，她不知为何有些犯困，会房间休息了。

留下夕摩和葵两人。

“那个。。葵，可以到我的房间吗、有个东西想给你。”

夕摩即便是在自家也显得很拘谨，总是怯生生的，害羞地不敢看葵的眼睛。

当葵听到门被反锁的声音时，心中隐隐感到有些不妙，但看到夕摩腼腆的笑容，不安立刻化解了。

夕摩是个内向甚至自闭的孩子，缺乏安全感。

卧室又是透露隐私的地方，关门并不奇怪。。吧。。大概。

“那。。那个。。请收下这个！！”

葵收下了夕摩的礼物

那是个奢华的礼物盒，切割得精美的海蓝宝石项链静静地躺在其中。

“你们难道是珠宝商吗？”

“唉？”

“夕莉也。。”葵看了眼小指上的绿松石戒指，“。。尽是送这种礼物。”

“难道是。。不喜欢吗？”

夕摩有些忧愁，

“我觉得它很适合葵。”

“我很喜欢。但是这对学生来说有些。。”（感觉被富婆包养）

“喜欢，就戴上吧。我帮你？”

“等、等一下？你不觉得气氛有些奇怪吗？？”

“。。。。。。”夕摩收回了半悬空的手，“该说你敏锐还是迟钝呢？”

那碧绿通透的双眼有些不屑地看着葵。

或许是，在自己的房间，本性暴露了吧。

“这个房间的气味。。。有些。。”

“？！”夕摩睁大了双眼，“我明明。。好好打扫过了，也喷过除味剂了？被子和床单也是新的。”

“甜甜的，是柑橘的空气清新剂？”

“嗯。。呃。。是。”

“夕莉说过你是个很擅长做家务，甚至把仆人的事都做掉的好孩子呢。。房间好整洁呀。”

“。。恩。”夕摩的表情有些复杂，“。。她那么和你说呀..”

“我以为母亲已经很会整理房间了。。完全不及你。。这里就和样板房一样。。感觉像电影里的场景。”

“比起这个。。葵。”夕摩轻咳一下，“可能有些突兀。。你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢，目前而言。”

“目前。。真是。有些伤人。”

“因为总觉得夕摩今天要作出巅峰我想法的事情。。”

话虽如此，被那么漂亮的孩子无论做了什么。。也不会讨厌。

如果被她讨厌了。。葵会伤心的。

“这样啊。。这就是女人的第六感吗。。”夕摩有些泄气，“那你对姐姐也是。。目前而言？”

“你要向你姐告状吗？小心眼。”

“。。不要把我想得那么坏。。姐姐她很喜欢你。。你们已经认识很久了，经历过各种各样的事了吧？我知道的。。我都知道的。。你对姐姐。。比对我。。。”

夕摩视角 on

“夕摩总是喜欢在意这些细枝末节的事呢。。。。。”

“。。葵。”

这个女孩子永远都运用着自己的一套理解，总喜欢把事物往好的方面想。

“我喜欢你。。比你要想的还要，，更加喜欢 。”

她像只受惊的小鹿，有些发愣。

我握紧她的手，“就算你讨厌我。。。我也会喜欢你。。”

“那。。。那只是因为我现在没有讨厌呢而已？！难道你希望被我讨厌吗？！。。你在。。干什么？？”

她完全乱了阵脚。细嫩的小手想挣脱我，但她实在是没有什么手劲。

“我当然是希望你更喜欢我一点。。。看到你那么喜欢夕莉，。。我很嫉妒。”

“你脑子有问题吧？。。。戏弄我很有意思吗？”

“你不喜欢这样吗？你不是一脸期待着的。。。”

“你在恶趣味方面和你姐如出一辙。。。”

有些不爽。我下意识加大了手中的力道。

“痛”

柔软的手上留下了红色的痕迹，在用力一点，她的手就会被捏坏了吧。

她纤细的手腕，仿佛碰一下就会断掉。

“我比她还要过分。。。她那种程度的，最多算是‘疼爱’罢了。。我很想欺负你。很想把你搞得乱七八糟的。。让你永远也忘不了。。唔。。”

好痛。。腹部被膝盖重重地顶了一下。

“你是喜欢没事捏握力器吗。。手劲那么大”

得让她把嘴闭上呢，那张喋喋不休不解风情的嘴。

“你的膝盖看来不是摆设。。”

她的事我从夕莉那里听说过，自从被推下楼梯后，就再也无法起舞。

实际上她刚才也感到很疼吧。

“你到底还有什么想说的？”

她有些不解的看着我，环抱双臂。

“我想更了解你。。。你也想更了解我，不是吗？”

没有生气吗？还是把我刚才的话当作耳旁风了。

或许，只是当作她所认为的住院一年内心有些问题需要疏导的孩子。

只要我一示弱，她就会立马软下心来。非常好控制。

我第一次庆幸自己有这张可爱的脸。

“开始讨厌我了吗？。。你知道我的真面目，绝对会讨厌我的吧？”

绝对的吧，那样就做不成朋友了。

知道我实际上是男性，厌男的她绝对会，对我。。

“这可说不准？夕摩长着一副就算是杀了人也会被原谅的脸。”

“。。。是吗？”

虽然不太可能，难道她有所察觉了吗？还是虚张声势？

夕莉是不可能察觉我掐死了母亲。

“你一直觉得我很碍眼，想把我从夕莉身边抹杀掉吧？虽然不清楚你会用什么手段，是毒药还是匕首，还是别的奇奇怪怪的杀人手法。”

“看着夕莉那样子就知道了，你对她的控制。虽然我没有姐妹，但你们已经算是异常了。最初我以为是夕莉的占有欲强，结果才发现你比她更甚。”

她说对了一半，最初我是很想把她除掉，但现在不同。

虽然不知道她是怎么察觉出我潜在的犯罪心理的。

既然她已有察觉，那么为什么还进来呢？

她看起来不是虚张声势，一副无所谓的样子。

就像第一次遇见她时那样——生存意识薄弱。

她可能真的没发现我是男儿身。

那天她根本没有正眼看过我。

“我喜欢你，不希望你被伤害。”

嘴上那么说着，我拿下了假发。

今天我刻意穿了背带裤，拿下假发的话，她会察觉到吧。

“你现在这个样子，和湖边时一模一样。。。你就那么不希望活下去吗？”

“原来是你啊，打扰我自杀的伪善者。”

她的双眼像冰冷的刀锋刺穿了我。

我的耐心终于也被磨透了。

“你也一样，假惺惺地安慰我只是想通过我博得夕莉的好感吧？不。。你只想到你自己。。。。只要我想的话可以让她马上与你绝交？”

“那你就快动手吧，反正她脑子里你永远是第一位。以及。。为什么用她来威胁我？”

“因为你的朋友少得可怜就她一个。”

“不是还有你吗？”

“你。。知道我是男儿身还把我当朋友吗？”

她闭口不语。

“你很讨厌男性吧?因为以前的经历。。确实呢，我赞同你。。男性是很讨人厌的生物。。我是比普通男性更为恶心的。。除了脸好看点一无是处。”

“你知道我和你在一起都在想什么吗？。。那次生理课后的辅导，你说了什么。。还记得吗？”

我把她压倒在床铺，她没有丝毫反抗，但也没有接受的意思。

或许她不是厌恶男性，是恐惧男性。

“我好想。。。和你实践一下。。”

我亲吻着那片花瓣。

“那。。那是夫妻做的事情。。”

她已经哭了出来，软弱无力的辩解着。

我翻出枕边的安全套。

“反正，你不也经常自慰吗？你的性欲很旺盛，不是吗？为了追求刺激，甚至在学校的洗手间里。。我听到了哟。。你很难受呢。”

我在她的耳边压低声音说着，不时地吹着热气。

“你这个强奸犯。。”

她似乎是想训斥我，但现在的语气完全像是在撒娇。

“是哦。。你要被我这种人。。被母亲猥亵过，被老师侵犯过。。脑子里都是姐姐。。喜欢拿着姐姐的胖次自慰的人。。给。玷污了。。。憎恨我吗？”

说出来之后心情畅快了不少，我也确实一无是处，

“你交友的眼光真的很烂。。除了脸以外其他都不看吗？”

“脸。。很重要的。。但是除此之外，夕摩是个很细心的人。。也帮了我很多很多。。”

“那是因为你太不让人省心了。”

我狠狠地咬在了她的脖颈上，直到确认留下了牙印，才松开。

“果然喜欢我的你，更加恶劣。地狱都不会收留你吧。”

遇见比我还要恶劣的人，有些开心。

“你的身体真淫荡呢。。已经那么迫不及待了吗？”

确实如她所说，她的身体对于欲望很忠实。下面已经湿漉漉的了。

我麻利地撕开包装，套上安全套。

“那。。。那个。。。”

她有些害羞，有些害怕

“这个尺寸。。。你是兰花螳螂成精吗。。”

“你是第一次看到男人的肉棒吧？”

我牵起她的手，让她隔着那层薄膜感受着我的分身。我男性的象征。

“你的裙子和裤子。。是因为这个凸起来的，。。”

她手的触感很好，但很快就松开了。

我抬起她的臀部，向那处突入。

进过了艰难地磨合，她的小穴终于完全地吞纳进我的分身。

酥麻的快感一阵阵袭来，我从未如此兴奋过。

这样。。比自慰要上瘾。

她饥渴的小穴很快就让我射精了。

我小心翼翼地退了出来，换下了第二个保险套。

“淫魔。。”我舔舐着她柔软的嘴唇，她乖顺地伸出舌尖与我缠绕。

“到底怎样才能让你高潮呢？”

她还要更多的刺激。

“告诉我，哪里想被摸？”

我寻觅着她的敏感点，手指揉搓着，舌尖舔舐着，她美丽的肌肤上沁着细密的水珠。

“夕摩。。”

她的双腿突然夹住了我的腰，让我与她更加紧密。

她的下巴微抬，全身一阵颤栗，小穴也突然紧缩，应该是高潮了，

“可以。。了吧？夕莉应该快醒了吧？。。我也要回去了。。”

葵视角 ON

他翡翠般的双眼泛着泪花，“才刚开始呢？不要那么快就走。。”

他轻而易举地摆弄着我的身体，从背后抱住了我。

“那就。。再给你十分钟。。”

我看了眼手表。

“起。。起码也要半小时吧？你是魔鬼吗？还计时？”

“你觉得我爸妈发现了会把我怎样？你叫我怎么和他们说？”

“那种事情。。”

那宝石的眼瞳一瞬间闪过了不妙的光芒。

这孩子又在想什么。。

“嗯。。。你成功让我萎了。”

“脖子上的牙印。。暂时用大号的创口贴盖上吧。。”

我的手机很及时地响了，是我母亲打来的。

“什么时候回来呢？我好担心你。”

“大概，还要花些时间。”

“你们在玩什么呢？还要花些时间？”

夕摩一把抢过了我的手机。

“伯母好。我是葵的朋友，夕摩。”

“唉呀。。。小夕摩啊？我家闺女给你们添麻烦了。”

“哪里哪里。。对了，葵可能今天要在我家过夜了。”

这人在说什么？！

“因为我在谱曲呢，需要葵的帮助。。一时半会儿可能完成不了。到时候完成了录给您听。”

“谱曲？”

“没和您说过呢，我其实还算擅长小提琴？今天也是一时兴起想谱曲。”

这人说谎脸不红心不乱。

果然之前那个社恐自闭模样是装出来的。

“这样啊。。没关系吗？她没有带换洗衣物唉，我给你们送去？”

妈你倒是怀疑一下。

“不劳烦您了。我这里有。大概，明天上午九点前能送到您那里。”

“哎呀，辛苦你了。就不打搅你编曲了。”

我拿回手机。

心情复杂。

我环顾这个房间时是看到乐谱和小提琴，还有奖杯。

原来这就是培养一个兴趣爱好的真谛吗。

“伯母和你一样很单纯呢，”夕摩披上一件外套，“还是根本不在意你。。嘴上说着担心你，但是并没有确认你的安危。。。如果是视频通话的话，很快就会暴露吧。”

“谱曲是怎么回事？”

“你负责听就行了。。去洗澡吧。”

夕摩递过来一堆毛巾和换洗衣物，以及。一片卫生巾？！

“好了快去吧，等夕莉醒了可就麻烦了。”

》》》

在洗澡时我才发现，自己确实是来了月事。

虽然按照时间是差不多了。。。但为什么。

这也在他的意料之中吗？？

应该是巧合。。。应该。

。。

等我回到他的房间时，他已经整理得差不多了，换下的床单上沾染着一滩滩血迹。

“这个。。就。。留作纪念吧？”

“给我洗掉。”

这人远比我想象中危险。

夕莉醒得很及时，我以同她一起做晚饭为由躲进了厨房。

她的动作干净利落，非常优美，完全可以看作是表演。

在我处理胡萝卜期间，她已经完成了一道。

“手脚太慢了。。我当初怎么教你的？”

夕莉捏住了我的手腕，“你的手受伤了？。。。刚才夕摩对你。。做了什么吗？”

为什么夕莉觉得夕摩会对我做什么。。。她看起来像是在关心但既然知道夕摩会对我做什么为什么要邀请我。。共犯吗。。。帮凶吗。。

他做了很过分的事情。。

头好疼。

“葵。。不要勉强自己啦。。。身体不舒服就去休息吧。”

头疼的根源来了。

夕摩一如既往一副人畜无害好像真的在担心我的样子。

这对姐弟在玩我。

他们的母亲是有名的演员。。所以他们也在演戏吧。。

晚饭过后，夕摩果真拿出了琴谱和小提琴，

在阳台的月光下与夕莉的钢琴合奏。

这两人因为是双子，所以很有默契，在音乐领域也心有灵犀。

在音乐界能打出一番天地吧，大概。

如果刚才什么都没发生的话我绝对会好好欣赏的。。

“觉得怎样？”

两人的目光同时向我投来。

“感觉像摘下了颗漂亮的苹果但是放着没吃然后腐烂掉了。。。能积极一点吗。”

“葵式比喻！”夕莉有些讶异，“我也觉得太过悲伤了。。”

“葵意外地喜欢积极的乐曲呢。。。明明喜欢听Lacimosa（恸哭之音）之类的。。”夕摩在乐谱上圈划着什么。

“果然还是用我谱的曲吧！”夕莉翻向了乐谱的后几页。

“唔嗯。。果然姐姐更了解葵呢。”夕摩有些尴尬地抓了下假发。

确实，夕莉的曲目听起来温和，亲切，活泼，充满朝气。

“就像兔子在稻田里打滚。”我满意地点了点头。

果然乐曲能体现一个人的心境。

“。。那。。这首呢？”

夕摩有些不服输的演奏起下一首，是独奏。夕莉并没有配合他。

“很优美的乐曲呢。”夕莉赞许地点点头。

“。。。”

像天鹅在求偶，而且是有些狂躁的天鹅。

“我。。挺喜欢这首的。”

“是。。是吗。。太好了。”

夕摩非常开心的、如释重负地笑了。

。

夕莉家客房的床很软很大，说实话很不习惯。

或许是月事的缘故，也或许是被夕摩折腾的缘故，我很疲惫。

正当我快进入梦乡时，那个恶魔来了。

“我有些睡不着。”

恶魔钻进了我的被窝，我很想把他踹下去。

“你有考虑过夕莉和我父母的感受吗。”

夕摩莞尔一笑，漂亮地像朵金盏花，“你不要想太多啦，头疼会更严重的吧？”

“到底是谁让我头疼的。。”

“他们的事你不用担心啦。。如果我处理得好的话，你会爱上我吗？”

希望他能够滴水不漏地处理掉吧，虽然风险很大。

“。。。”

他的双手像蛇在我的身上游走。

“葵。。。。。”漂亮的翡翠眼瞳看向了别处，“后庭可以吗？”

“。。。。。。。”

就在刚才那一秒我在脑海中用能想到最恶毒的话语问候了他。

“开。。开玩笑的。。”他咽了口唾沫，不知为何看起来有些兴奋，“你已经很累了吧。”

“晚安。”

我转头睡去。

真的很累了。

那一晚，夕摩意外的什么也没做。

或许昏睡会传染。

葵回去时夕摩主动提出要送行。

一路送到了葵的家。

“阿拉，好可爱的孩子，我家闺女给你添麻烦了。”

“哪里哪里，我一直受葵的照顾。”

“要不要进来坐一坐？”

“不用了，谢谢伯母。我还有事，后会有期。”

金色的光影被小巷吞噬，荼蘼浸染着街道，夏天结束了。

完结撒花。

所以是happy end还是dead end呢，任君想象了。

、、、、

葵是在夕莉出道前期四处碰壁时与她相遇的。

她察觉到夕莉对于某个人的执著，但没有点破。

只是旁敲侧击地说些“你压力太大了需要找个方式疏导。”之类的话。

两人成为朋友是因为夕莉觉得葵是个善解人意的妹妹。

信得过，好欺负（）

葵在舞坛也风靡一时，但不慎跌落导致双腿受损，不能继续舞蹈，这是结识夕莉之后的事了。

葵的出现让夕莉分散了对夕摩的一部分执念。

夕摩装作舅舅和夕莉写信时，得知夕莉交了个好朋友，是出乎他的意料的。

比起嫉妒怀疑之类的，好奇占了上风。

这让他的计划全泡汤了。

夕摩出院之后，复学之前，

去公园散步时见到葵准备跳湖自杀的场景，把正在翻栏杆的她扯了下来。

那时葵两眼无神目光无法聚焦，精神状态很成问题。

两人探讨了“生与死”“善与恶”“罪与罚”等哲学命题。

“。。。。我能理解你。。或许可以成为你的朋友呢。。”

“疯子。。？！”

葵头也不回地逃跑了。

“理解”稍微让她看到了一丝希望，即便她也知道那是虚伪的。

夕摩上学时注意到了葵，得知葵就是夕莉的朋友后，有些讶异。

他主动提出和葵交友。

葵则是出于“夕莉住院一年的妹妹需要心理疏导”的想法对待夕摩的。

她渐渐察觉到夕摩的本性，夕摩的眼神偶尔有些毛骨悚然。

姐弟两人的喜好是相仿的，夕摩也渐渐被葵吸引，但是是在另一种层面。

知晓葵刻意营造出轻松的氛围来接近他，实际上内心很痛苦，有些心疼。

葵是真心对待朋友的，体贴到细致入微。

由于太过珍视那份情感，所以营造出了一种距离感。

夕摩发烧后，葵是第一个到保健室看他的。

非常强硬地撬开了保健室的门，与藤堂老师周旋。

因为葵是连教导主任都会管理的风纪委员，手上还握着她的把柄。藤堂老师也没办法，只能将夕摩交了出来。

那时藤堂老师对夕摩的侵犯才进行到第一步，没有上本垒。（守护了夕摩的童贞？！）

受到了极大惊吓的夕摩在葵面前痛哭流涕，不停干呕。

葵则是一直扮演着安慰的角色，“你是我重要的朋友。”

为了让他转换心情邀请他去听歌剧。

学园祭时他们的社团出了执事咖啡店。

夕莉和葵扮演着毒舌执事的角色。

文化祭时葵压轴的弗拉明戈舞展现了她热情奔放的一面。

暑期的各种活动让夕摩和葵进行了各种各样的肢体接触。

葵是过度敏感的体质，所以她看人一直很准，洞察力惊人。

但是看得太清楚也有困扰，就是看得太清楚了所以头疼。

在舞蹈的天赋也来源于这一特质。

在夕莉出道时恰好在同一个练功房。

夕莉是各方面都十分优秀，舞蹈也学得很快。

葵在一次慈善晚会演出时遭遇了某些权威人士的骚扰，导致她备受打击。

她原本舞蹈时是忘我的，但这一次她察觉到台下（多半是男性观众）的虫子般的眼神，恶心到反胃。

头疼犯了时一脚踩空坠落下了楼梯，之后就离开舞坛。

在学校时察觉到藤堂老师的目光时也是很反胃，她想方设法找出藤堂犯下恶行的证据，

照片也好，口供也好，如果可以的话她很想买个针孔摄像头记录。

藤堂老师也是欺软怕硬的类型，葵又是教导主任的心腹，所以不好下手。

夕莉和葵加入了学生会，是全校人最多最热闹的社团。

因为葵觉得夕莉需要更多的交际，夕莉也确实处理得很圆滑，管理财务，每天都很忙碌。

葵平时给人的印象都是温和的，只有管理风纪时特别严肃凶狠，是会动武的类型。

本人对于风纪没有什么看法，只是“维持教导主任想看到的现状”罢了。

没有触到底线她会选择睁一只眼闭一只眼，由于她习惯抓人把柄所以在学生眼中是不好惹的类型。

和夕莉一样是凛然的美人，两人多少有相似之处，所以能成为朋友。

喜欢恐怖小说但害怕恐怖片，所以一直被夕莉拖去电影院。

或许在怪奇（恶趣味）程度上夕莉更胜一筹。

夕摩加入后，三人的相处模式基本是:

葵和夕莉一起欺负夕摩，偶尔夕莉夕摩欺负葵。

  * 葵管理风纪时缴获了各种乱七八糟的书籍。



和夕摩一起整理时神色非常平静。

“这些要怎么处理呢？”

“一周后如果有人来认领的话就还回去。。现在是非常时期需要整顿一下。”

“那些人也是。。。。放在那么明显的地方不没收她们的没收谁的。。藤堂老师都比她们识相点，起码不会露出马脚。”

“你好像没有反对的意思呢？”

“为什么要反对。。青春期处理性欲很正常啊，虽然这样对风气的影响不太好。”

“只是影响不好吗？”

“嗯。纵欲过度会影响生活的。。”

葵随意翻了几本非全龄漫画书，“现在她们喜欢这样的类型啊。。”

有BL有BG有GL有扶她。

骨科，大叔，正太，NTR。各种各样。

“葵。。平时也看吗？”

“偶尔。”

夕摩看着葵飞速地查阅检点着书籍，在笔记本上记录。

“葵有喜欢的类型吗？”

“。。也不能说没有。。。这一本！。。。”

《美少年的70种死法》虽然封面很古朴但是里面非常血腥，内脏外露。

“。。。”

看着葵两眼放光念叨着“这个作者竟然出新作了。”

夕摩很无奈。

也不知和夕莉的猎奇杀人案推理集相比，哪个更变态一些。

“啊。。。内脏又全都画成粉红色了。。应该是五颜六色的。。”

“不要在漫画里追求真实性了。。”

“现在VR那么发达，应该很快就能有外科医生杀人的游戏了吧。”

“那是治病。。。”

“如果有各种各样的健康小男孩解剖就好了。。被魔物凌辱更好。。”

“振作点啊，葵，不要再堕落了！”

夕摩不停摇晃葵的肩膀。

“夕摩，你喜欢哪种类型的呢？你不会光看诗集就够了吧？”

“我。。没有这种喜好。”

“你照照镜子就行了。。。毕竟你长得比画可爱呢。”

“那。。那个，我和夕莉比起来，你更喜欢谁？”

“双子难题？你们没有可比性。双子总喜欢被比较吗？”

“葵，请回答我。”

夕摩相当认真地看着她。

“硬要说的话，我个人比较喜欢娇小点的。”

葵的手在夕摩的头顶上轻抚着，

“你可能是发育得比她晚。夕莉比你成熟。”

回答她的是一个有些强硬的拥抱。

“你。。。是生气了吗。”

“。。。。”沉默，除了沉默还是沉默。

夕摩从小就喜欢虐杀小动物，持强凌弱，还不断给夕莉心理暗示。

但是小鸟最终是被葵给放走了。

一开始确实是“想除掉这个多管闲事的人”。

被吸引什么完全是意外。

因为是被姐姐认可的人。

面对一本正经地给你讲解比生理课教得还要详细的生理知识的少女，无论哪个青春期健康男孩子都会把持不住的。

葵有个不太好的习惯是吐槽非全龄向小说的桥段。

“。哇主人公连续（）了5次，他有几个肾？”

（（）5次很奇怪吗。。）

↑

很轻松地（）6次的夕摩在心里吐槽。

“竟然选择在电影院里。。。他们不知道放映室都看得见吗。。。从片头做到片尾可还行。。”

（也就2个小时而已呀）

↑

夕摩在纠结到底是制止她还是让她继续说下去。

最后还是制止了，因为裙子前已经有了个诡异的凸起，再听下去他会（）。

结果依旧是把她拐到新加坡的别墅去（）

夕莉是继承她生父经营企业的能力，找到了自己的位置。

他们就像人间蒸发一般失踪了，身份从东京抹消掉。

【全场最佳：高桥秘书】

｛拔作在意逻辑剧情好烦啊啊啊｝

｛拔作不存在逻辑｝

｛只想把脑内黄色废料倾倒出来｝

  * 诗集与小提琴



对于中产阶级来说很普通的兴趣爱好。

最初夕摩给葵写诗，但葵很反感。

由于葵偶尔提过自己喜欢听古典乐（比起夕莉那种偶像唱的流行音乐）

听的宗教音乐比较多。（实际上依旧是自杀准备的）

所以夕摩暗自开始重拾小提琴&谱曲。

  * 在飞机上来了三发



“因为葵不让在学校里做忍得很辛苦”

“请尊重一下校纪校规。”

  * 吃雪糕



“为什么要从末端开始舔？！”

“末端离手近化得快，。。”非常慌乱地吃掉了。

“滴到身上了。。”（扑倒）

“你。。。别过来？！”

  * 巧克力香蕉



“这是什么反人类的设计”

“很受女性欢迎哟”

“噢。”（一把塞到夕摩嘴里）

“唔嗯嗯——？”

实际上，夕摩不喜欢甜食。

  * 魔法少女蕾芽（？）



葵喜欢的人气子供向动画。

夕摩长得和女主角蕾芽很像也是葵喜欢他的原因之一。

虽然是子供向但是魔法少女蕾芽在各年龄层都有可观的粉丝。

“很好~♡”咔嚓咔嚓，葵摆弄着拍立得，

“蕾芽果然全方面无死角，无论怎么拍都好看。”

这次夕摩意外地非常配合，大方地摆着蕾芽的招牌动作。

“就是。。感觉少了点什么。。。。。”

“呐，葵，拍完了吗？”

“嗯。”

“满足了、吗？”

夕摩（蕾芽.ver）掀起了葵的斗篷。

斗篷下是个性感的猫妖。

“你真的穿了呀。。好高兴。”

裙子下方肉眼可见的可疑凸起。

“等、等一下。。你穿成这样做的话，我心中的蕾芽就幻灭了。”

葵（猫妖.ver）被夕摩扑倒了

“蕾芽不是见到敌人就会用可软可硬的魔法棒不停的发射的吗？”

“你这#￥%”

“真是不乖，要好好管教一下。。”

湿润的舌头舔舐着她的耳朵，头部的猫耳配件被拿了下来。

“尾巴原来是这样插进去的呀。”

好不容易塞后庭的尾巴被夕摩一下子抽了出来。

葵低低地呜咽了一声。

“为什么。。你不喜欢猫吗？”

“虽然不讨厌。。我喜欢葵。。不喜欢葵扮成别的东西。。”

“是，，生气了对吧？”

“我怎么会生气呢~”

夕摩的眼神黯淡了一瞬，

“我现在是蕾芽哦？小姐姐的内心被黑暗吞噬了，需要净化哦？”

“你个不知廉耻的背着夕莉叫别人姐姐。。糟透了！！”

“夕莉是谁啊？蕾芽不认识那种人。。看来要用魔法棒来堵住你的嘴了。”

坚硬的肉棒抵住了葵的脸颊。

“你、、小心我咬断你的命根子（cut your life line）”

“葵。。你不说今天会满足我的吗？我喝了能让精液下咽的药哦。。。是你主动舔还是我插进去？。”

屈辱。

即便如此，葵依旧配合地轻吻着那炙热的柱状体。

“唔嗯♥。。好舒服。。”

温热的舌尖在肉棒上滑动着。

“。。哈啊。。要化了。。”

然后，从顶端含住，向下。。

葵突然被向下压住，以及其难受的方式吞咽了整根分身。

喉咙被塞满了。

生理性的泪水涌了出来。

“对。。对不起。”

嘴上那么说着，夕摩的腰肢自觉地抽动着。

“太紧了。。那么快。。就。。去了。。”

黏糊糊的精液灌满了口腔，要直接射入食道中。

“咳咳咳”

“很难受吧。。对不起。。请吐出来吧，，”

葵拍开了夕摩的手臂，跑到了洗手间。

收拾完残局后，夕摩乖巧地跪坐在软垫上。

“夕摩你怎么没被7个mob轮X致死呢。”

“葵。。我。。不会了。。”

“果然还是犬刑更好一些呢？附近不是有个不错的狗场吗。。”

“葵。。”

他快哭了出来，或许已经哭了，碧绿的眼瞳泛起涟漪。

“你的眼睛。。真漂亮啊。。泡在福尔马林里，可以保存吗？”

她的手撑开了他的眼眶。

“如果葵喜欢的话，可以挖下来哦？”

“不。。挖下来就不完整了。”

纤细的手从脸部转移到他的胸前，拈起那挺立的红豆。

“粉红色的呢。。”

柔软的嘴唇亲吻着。

“葵。。男性的乳头。。不是这样。。玩的。。”

然后一口咬了上去。

“痛(＞﹏＜)”

虽然很疼，但夕摩的下体也随之勃起。

“真是。。没节操。。”

葵随意地握着他肿胀的分身。

“那是。。。那要怪葵太可爱了。。”

“想做吗？”

“但。。但是。。唔嗯”

一翻激烈的深吻让他神魂颠倒。

“想怎么做呢？。。”

“我想要。。葵的后穴。。”

言毕，夕摩的分身摩擦着她的臀部，两根手指对她的后穴扩张着。

后穴很紧，还没有被开发过。

肉棒插进去后险些缴械投降。

渐渐地，缓缓地，随着滑液的分泌不断增加，抽插的动作不停加快。

分身在体内横冲直撞。

新鲜的快感让葵很是兴奋。

小穴的蜜液流淌了下来。

“啾。”

湿润的舌头探了进来。

“好吃。。”

灵活粗糙的舌头不停地舔舐着。

她触电般的颤抖着，眼角含泪。

之后又是几阵激烈的抽插。

灵魂被接二连三的快感吞噬。

“蕾芽可不会给你那么舒服的肉棒哦？呐，果然是我更好吧？”

“说什么傻话啊，我当然。。喜欢你。”

“那就请、让我做个尽兴吧”

甘美的交合持续了多久呢，窗边已经是落日黄昏，很快就到达深夜。

在洗鸳鸯浴时又控制不住做了。

“你的精力真是旺盛得过分。”

“谢谢夸奖~”

“我的身体，一刻也不想和你分开。”

“你这样子让我没法睡觉了！”

“葵~”

“明天还要上班呢？！你也有工作吧！？”

“唔。。亲我一下。”

“啾。。”葵在他额头上落下一吻，“晚安。”

“晚安，葵。”

一夜好梦。

后记：

乱七八糟地应付了（瘫倒）

夕摩这就是为拔而拔的角色设定。

我把夕莉救走了（挺胸）

这里夕摩夕莉没有发生关系，也没和老师发生关系，童贞交给葵了。

小提琴天赋是我随便加的，毕竟夕摩实际上天赋也就比夕莉差一点而已，就是更自卑罢了。

比起姐姐，弟弟更像演员，因为儿子更像妈妈（？）

有解读说夕摩双商低，鸟笼计划漏洞百出，我觉得一个没见过世面一直被母亲锁在身边的高中生能想出这种计划双商是正常水平（ ~~因为作者双商是真的低~~ ）

所以就写成普通的因为黑历史导致心理扭曲，但很内向实际上也渴望平庸的心机影帝。

我觉得伊千果线的夕摩已经是无所不能的大魔王了（感觉伊千果要被玩死）

还有他长得可爱，是无论男女老少都会放下戒心的类型（只要不颜艺，颜艺得像个吉尔德雷）

他运气也算好了，斗得过警察（）

夕摩好像暂时没得治，就设计（靠着高桥秘书和夕莉）让他们在新加坡学习&工作了。（为了接下来的sex）

秘书万金油（高呼）

高桥秘书或许是本作最佳夕摩厨（）

要说镜4最雷的就是夕莉的紫毛miku cos。。雷死我了OTL

虽说直接cos成葱绿很违和，但紫色更违和好么。

穿个女仆装，女王装，女警服，护士服，魔女服，猫女，兔女郎都可以忍，

于是本文让夕摩cos成魔法少女←cv梗

被心中的纸片人美少女上绝对是噩梦。

目前也不清楚葵和夕摩两人哪一个占据主导权，还是斗智斗勇的阶段。

一个依旧在造笼子，一个在撬锁（）

夕摩嘴上说喜欢葵想让她活下去，但是由于这个人太扭曲了黑历史过多所以不可信。

十有八九是想囚禁葵（精神上）

葵也或多或少有了“还活着”的感受。

葵是坏人是先天性的情感缺乏，所以对于夕摩对父母的“处理”无动于衷。

这个“处理”任君想象了。

两个小家伙都坏透了，就是为了祸害别人活着的。

他们存在着“友情”，但离“爱情”还有很大的距离。

确实是知己，同时也是互利共赢的炮友。

哪天葵真的产生了爱情，夕摩或许会感到很恶心把她虐杀掉。

或许这对于葵来说是个很好的死法。

“希望她悲惨地活下去，也希望她得到幸福。”是夕摩的初衷。

夕摩是自我厌恶的，也讨厌真正地爱上他的人。

葵喜欢他恶劣的本心但不是“爱”，只是隔岸观火的幸灾乐祸。

他的悲痛他的扭曲是她永远不会亲身体会到的，抱着“他会如何死去呢？是平凡的还是凄惨的？”的心态与他在一起。并且希望夕摩永远被世人唾弃而得不到救赎。

一言蔽之，近距离地观察悲惨的人是她活下去的动力。

夕摩的心是猜不透的，所以不分析了，分析也是徒劳还把自己绕进去（）


	18. 【食物语】少主姐弟设定1

伊鸰：空桑少主伊祁的“姐姐”。实际上与伊祁存在着比外表上要大的年龄差。永远挂着自信的笑容，看起来落落大方，活泼开朗的少女。洞察力和感受力异于常人，拥有着让食魂畏惧的灵力。  
私下里冒冒失失的，没什么自觉，也没什么心机。

料理是歼灭级别的生化武器。

伊祁：空桑少主。灵力方面的资质比普通人略高一些，与姐姐有极大的差距。但除此之外在各方面比姐姐要优秀努力上进。

有起床气，喜欢吃甜点糕团。

排除对姐姐的一切威胁。

“敢动我姐你死定了。”

有本和腊味合蒸差不多性质的DEATH NOTE。

* * *

食神伊挚之子，现任代理食神——伊祁，有着干净利落的短发，碧蓝犀利的双眸，俊秀的容颜，优异的应变能力，出色的口才和强大的能力，令无数少男少女倾倒，也被诸多食魂们众星捧月地爱戴着。  
当然，在光鲜的表面下是无数的辛酸泪，每天都有满满的行程，每天都有一件件行程之外的事要处理，没有丝毫空闲。  
这边警卫厅报告烤乳猪又把什么地方烧了，那边餐馆顾客又投诉吃到了辣的拔丝地瓜甜的剁椒鱼头酸甜的麻婆豆腐。  
魔鬼锅巴肉还要求他半小时后去瀑布修行锻炼意志。  
对了他还要去给子推燕和剁椒鱼头去做心理咨询。。虾饺的演唱会场地还要由他敲定。。  
伊祁尝了口刚开发出的新菜，砸吧着嘴感觉还缺点什么。  
混账老爹到底什么时候回来啊。。。  
“小祁~在做什么好吃的？我能尝一口吗？”  
“啊——————？！”  
手中的菜险些飞出去。自家老姐神出鬼没喜欢突然从背后冒出来的个性他永远都不能习惯。  
更何况，这里是厨房。  
“不是说了让你禁止出入厨房吗？！”  
甜美的笑容并没有因他的言语有分毫减少，她那小巧的耳朵只能听到对自己有利的事，  
“唔、、看起来好好吃。。。我最喜欢西芹百合了~是给我做的吗？”  
露出了陆吾看到小鱼干的表情。  
“啧。。”伊祁脸上的表情一闪而过，“味道我可不保证。”  
“我不客气啦~”  
碧绿的西芹与白嫩的百合相映成趣，点缀着橘红的胡萝卜切花。  
伊鸰夹起一块西芹，放在口中细细咀嚼，发出了咯吱咯吱的声音，再夹起一块百合......  
不知不觉，就吃完了半盘。  
“西芹清脆，百合甘甜。如果百合再酥软点就好了。过水的时机和火候的把握...哎呀，我再说什么。小祁的西芹百合很有个人风格，应该会很受欢迎吧。”  
“酥软吗，我知道了。不过下次不会再做这道菜了。”  
伊祁若有所思地托着腮。  
“唉？为什么？你要有点主见？我只是说了我的喜好而已，不代表其他顾客。”  
“本来就不是为了其他人。。”  
伊祁小声嘀咕了一句。  
“我们小祁已经有当年食神的风范了~到底哪家姑娘会那么幸运呢~”  
伊鸰捧着脸沉浸在自己泛着花海的妄想中。  
然后突然被人拍了下肩膀，伊祁的脸色由白变青。  
“少主，我对打扰到您和伊鸰宝贵的相处时间深表歉意，但是您是否忘记了瀑布修行一事？”  
转头，伊鸰果不其然看到锅包肉公式化的微笑。  
“我能一起去吗？”  
之后锅包肉以“不能让女士淋湿”为由拖着一万个不情愿的伊祁走了。

* * *

  * 对食魂的评价：



福公：

伊鸰：空桑形象代言大使，我们店的头号招牌。

伊祁：希望他别再爬床和叫我美人了......

金丝：

伊鸰：chief designer of空桑，舞会爱好者

伊祁：总是使唤我姐，做菜和他哥一样爱放盐

（只要顺着他，就是最好说话的食魂。）

郭管家：

伊鸰：为空桑操碎了心

伊祁：心碎的是我才对吧？！那个魔鬼！

伊鸰：即便表面如此，他的内心和他做的菜一样是酸酸甜甜的

（会说俄语。对伊祁实行斯巴达克教育。

伊鸰有时会支开他，让伊祁去和麻婆豆腐他们玩。

也瞒着锅包肉让伊祁锻炼酒量“酒量不从小培养以后要吃亏的”。

所以伊祁实际上很能喝，虽不及锅包肉，但基本不会被灌醉。

而伊鸰是连酒酿都能喝醉的体质。）

鹄羹：

伊鸰&伊祁：娘——

德州：

伊祁：无可挑剔的警察。他办事，我放心。

伊鸰：可能他不是扒鸡的食魂，是火车的食魂来着？

（教导伊祁枪术。超严格，但比锅包肉好太多。）

阿符：

伊祁：是音乐同好，和他相处很开心。

伊鸰：叛逆期的孩子，同样的制服能穿成这样一片狼藉也是煞费苦心。

烤乳猪：

伊祁：行走的火炉，不，是纵火犯。姐，我就说了别带他回来了。你看，既增加了欠款又增加了德州的工作量。

伊鸰：虽然我也在考虑要不要把他发配到发电厂之类的需要供火的地方.....但他是火神也是战神哦？伤及人间就更不好了，作为空桑少主只能担负起责任啦~他的精神状况挺让人担心的。

伊祁：你还是担心担心你弟吧——不要说这些风凉话了——

虾饺：

伊鸰：空桑好声音冠军获得者。今日份的可爱也正常营业了~♡

伊祁：虽然很可爱，歌声很治愈，然而是男的。希望他不是王二喜那类人。

煲仔饭：

伊祁：他......有醒过？

伊鸰：晚上还问我要不要和他一起去吃夜宵呢。虽然一直在睡但工作都能好好完成。

松鼠鳜鱼：

伊鸰：可靠的战力，安心的存在。比起戳戳乐更需要眼药水。

伊祁：虽然他说习惯了但是每天这点睡眠量会让别人以为空桑少主压榨员工。

西湖醋鱼：

伊祁：意外的和灯影牛肉在私下有交往

伊鸰：《如何与异性交往》？实际上不善于异性交往也是一种魅力哦？有不少小姑娘是为了他来空桑餐馆的。

臭鳜鱼：

伊祁：那个气味......绝对不能让他靠近我姐。

伊鸰：内向的乖孩子，和小祁一样。

灯影牛肉：

伊祁：拉皮条的......姐你找他干甚？

伊鸰：虽然是对立阵营但也有可取之处。

四喜丸子：

伊鸰：喜庆的孩子

伊祁：不习惯穿鞋子？是为了接地气吗......转得我头晕，你和小鸡炖蘑菇东北二人转去吧

叫花鸡：

伊祁：战神，强无敌

伊鸰：去散步？好的。

麻婆豆腐：

伊祁：开黑开黑！

伊鸰：小祁和他关系很好。

饺子：

伊祁：你不要过来啊啊啊啊？！这诡异的糊状物是什么情况？不是药是生化武器吧？！

伊鸰：一直以来都受到他的照顾......是什么时候开始沉迷手游了呢。

剁椒鱼头：

伊祁：莫生气，莫生气

伊鸰：围巾下有清晰的脖子切割面吗，好在意。

扬州：

伊祁：可靠的助手，和他在一起效率提高了不少。

伊鸰：爱民如子的风雅之士。

龙须酥：

伊祁：掉发巨多，颇真三千烦恼丝。

伊鸰：去观星？好呀。

子推燕：

伊祁：道理我都懂，为什么燕子这么大，总卡门口卡树洞。以及，千万不要让他看到电视机——（）或许能和春卷聊一聊.....

伊鸰：你就不能飞得平稳一点吗？直上直下是跳楼机吗——我不想和你一起消亡？！

糖葫芦：

伊鸰：活泼的孩子

伊祁：一直在闹腾，从未停止过。......为什么那么喜欢钻我床底。

鱼香肉丝：

伊祁：烦人的骗子。

伊鸰：和鹄羹一样衣服里总是藏着各种东西。

青团：费电的孩子，不知为何最受少主疼爱。似乎是公认的幸运值最高的食魂，很实用的净化。


	19. 【食物语】兄弟的场合

与少主最亲近的人就要数佛跳墙了。

几乎每天清晨都会被佛跳墙浓郁的香气，撩人的声线和惊人的美貌叫醒。

也就是说，几乎每天清晨佛跳墙就孜孜不倦地爬到他床上。

是什么时候开始的呢，似乎是他到青春期了才开始出现这种现象。

虽然伊祁的起床气不及剁椒鱼头，但他总是赖床，任何闹钟都叫不醒。

以往都是伊鸰哄他起床的，但到了青春期锅包肉说“为了防止酿成恶果”

虽然换做锅包肉的话他决定会选择一拳揍醒，怕把握不住力度以及不想增加工作量就指认佛跳墙担任此事。

伊祁自认自己是比尺子还直的钢铁直男，即便是佛跳墙这种男女通吃的顶级美男也无法改变他的性取向，尽管他险些有被掰弯的感觉。

他一直表现出极度厌恶的感情，这让佛跳墙有些伤心。

“放心吧没事，他现在就像巴甫洛夫的狗一样，”伊鸰打量着向他搭话的美人，“早上闻不到你的香气会不习惯。”

伊祁实际上是很喜欢佛跳墙的，只是不会表露出来。

“哼，那群女人又去勾引我哥了。”

“唉，阿符又闹脾气了。”

这是只属于弟弟/哥哥的烦恼。

明面上只有金丝和德州天天为自家兄长和弟弟烦恼。

调解那两人的事情却交给伊鸰身上。

空桑首席设计师金丝小少爷，唯我独尊，喜爱一切美丽可爱的事物。

伊鸰作为他的模特时常被要求试穿各种衣服，

他设计的衣服引领着空桑的潮流，受众人的追捧。

虽然说出来有些奇怪，他可能是全空桑最了解伊鸰身体的人之一。

然而，本质上伊鸰是个对衣着不讲究不想穿裙子的人。

平时总是穿着各种裤子除非正式场合否则是不会穿裙子的。

指名她成为自己的御用模特的很大因素就是觉得不能浪费这黄金比例的肉体。

然后以“仆从的衣着标志着主人的形象”塞给她各种裙子命令她穿上。

“哇~那么多小裙子~”

看着 blingbling的虾饺，伊鸰发出了无声的叹息。

“这些裙子可难打理呢，而且特别占地方。”

她现在房间里有两个偌大的衣柜，其中一个是金丝设计的。

“那你每天选裙子肯定要花很长时间吧？”

“没，这些裙子都有明确的分区，我先按四季做了划分，再按早中晚，这里是平时穿的，那边是正装，实际上也就穿那么几次，特别是晚礼服只能穿一次。现在是秋季所以选的是这一块区域，周一到周三穿这几件。然后根据温度从这边挑选，遇到复数的按照总体的颜色搭配来拿......”

“这样看来每天的选择也不多嘛~”

“倒是你们这些食魂不怕冷不怕热一直都穿一件。相似的衣服有好多件。”

“那是因为，衣服是我们的标志，在化灵的时候就确定了。虽然我不会一直穿一样的衣服~”

“盯——”

伊鸰不动声色地打量着虾饺的百褶裙和上面的蝴蝶结。

“我的裙子是哪里脏了吗？”

虾饺顺着伊鸰的视线检查着自己的裙子。

“我在想你穿男装是什么样子。”

“咿？......”虾饺眼角低垂，作思索状，“这......我......”

虾饺的声音越来越低，

“很介意吗......”

“我觉得有两个女性作伴舞比较好呢，如果开演唱会的话。虽然让春卷青团女装似乎也行得通的样子.....”

“是，这样吗！？”虾饺如释重负地叹了口气，“你对我真好啊，处处都为我考虑。”

“不及煲仔饭，他做梦时还会跟我聊你唱歌。”

“他一直活在梦里，是常态。”

金丝和虾饺关系很好，除了演出服的设计，他还会给虾饺的编舞指点一二。

伊鸰是虾饺的producer兼manager，也是虾饺的头号fans，自然对舞蹈略懂一二。

然而，是个超级音痴。唱歌五音不全颠覆了人对“歌声”的认知。

“如果是病的话那大概是已经连我都无法医治的那种。”←饺子如此评价道。

“伊鸰的歌声，很有特色呢，掌握了独具一格的发声法，我想学都学不了呢~”←歌手虾饺如此评价道。

“可能这就是新型的派别？不愧是我的仆从，已经找到了未来的潮流。”←金丝少爷如此评价道。

德州扒鸡是最可靠的食魂之一，他掌管着空桑的警视厅。

每天都能看见那席笔挺的黑色制服在各处巡逻的身影。

他嘴边总念叨着阿符，也能经常看见他捉拿烤炉猪。

他严禁细腻，嘴里总能吐露出精确的数字。

总让人觉得他不是德州扒鸡铁路军官的食魂，而是计算器或火车的化身。

“叛逆期的孩子嘛，总要给他留些个人空间，”伊鸰不紧不慢地饮一口香茗，“你这样越是管教他他越是对着你干。”

当然，如果伊祁和阿符那样吊儿郎当的话伊鸰会用比德州更恐怖的方式管教。

~~但是，那天德州对阿符采取放任主义，阿符也会过意不去。甚至会主动去找他。~~ ~~~~

~~兄弟两人就是如此简单别扭的关系。~~ ~~~~

德州唯独不擅长乐器，阿符略懂一二，能用口琴吹奏出动听的曲目。

伊祁有时会和他一起交流音乐。

伊祁在音乐方面很有天赋，擅长演奏各种乐器，国内的竹笛，国外的大小提琴和钢琴都是他擅长的乐器。


	20. 【食物语】子推燕

  * 子推燕



最初是被伊祁说服来空桑的，现在被伊鸰吸引。

或许她体内蕴含的骇人灵力可以让他消亡——最初，他是以这种目的接近的。

一想到离消亡更近了一步，子推燕不自觉地展露笑颜。

“消亡，这还不容易，去冶炼炉待个两小时就能化成灰了。。。莫非你和猪帝一样不怕火？那就，把你器官挖出来移植到需要的人身上吧，说起来最重要的还是脑补。。你要的是哪种消亡？”

冰蓝的眼瞳注视着他。

那是，他再熟悉不过的，也是他找寻很久的——

同类的眼睛。

艳丽的嘴唇一张一合，滔滔不绝，“作为食魂，最合适的死法还是被吃掉吧？把你做成菜品或许可以承包一坐宴席。到底谁会那么幸运呢？在此之前，看来要先把你的价值压榨干净，说不定也能加速你的消亡呢。”

“我可以。”

脱口而出，也不只是什么情感。

之前，我们五讲四美的空桑少主针对子推燕的心理辅导做足了功课。

熟练运用着他读过的各种心理书和他擅长的谈话技巧。

表面上顺着子推燕的心意帮他找消亡的方法，实则旁敲侧击地疏导他让他找到变积极的方法。

收益甚微，与他栽种爱的小树苗，给他搭建小木屋，他依旧天天在漂泊。

眼前这和春卷快乐种花交流养燕心得仿佛唤醒了第二春的大燕子和之前他熟知的天天垂头丧气的状态天差地别。

伊祁记得，如果哪天抑郁症患者突然做出痛改前非态度一百八十度转弯的话，那多半是下定决心自杀了。

见子推燕提到他姐，伊祁和伊鸰进行了严肃的谈话。

......

“真让他消亡了龙井会搞死我，不，搞垮空桑的好么？！”

“他不是不会消亡么？”

“我觉得你可以。”

“大燕子不可能那么轻易消亡的。。。他归我管了，你去忙别的吧。”

伊鸰和以往一样，说着“交给姐姐吧”。

子推燕超凡脱俗的美貌确实与尘世格格不入，更适合仙境一类的居所。

那双琥珀似的漂亮瞳仁注视着自己，让伊鸰有些难堪。

原本，是想去找阿符继续学习枪术的。

结果路途飞来一只大燕子，尽管完全懒得理他但由于答应了小祁也无法推脱。

也不能带着他去学枪术什么，小祁说过他很讨厌枪。

“我脸上有什么问题吗？”

子推燕闻言抖动了下翅膀，“你是.....活着的吧？”

“？？？哈？”

“还是，消亡了呢？.....不可思议。”

“我觉得你比较不可思议。”

“虽然确实有生命迹象，但眼神却比尸体还冰冷。”

“眼神？还是第一次被这么说。”

盯——

不知不觉，子推燕的脸都要贴过来了。

“呜、”

掐了一下手感很好Q弹滑嫩。

褐色的翅膀有些委屈地垂了下来。

“唉......”女孩叹了口气，“你还在渴求消亡？我看你根本没有活过。”

“生命是有始有终的，只有真正活过的生灵才会走向消亡。”

子推燕若有所思，伊鸰不在意地又自发说了下去，

“不过，根据现代的手段，把你绑在火箭上射入外太空，难道你还能存活吗？还是说你会像凤凰那样涅槃重生呢？消灭一样活物的方法有千万种，但如果是概念的话，就稍微有些困难。。。小行星撞击地球.....”

“为什么呢，总觉得你好像已经找到了消亡的方法。”他的眼瞳流露出无法名状的情感，似是惊讶，又如忧虑，“那又为什么还活着？”

“.....烦躁。再这样盯着我就把你眼睛挖下来。”

她没有开玩笑地抽出藏在袖口的匕首，对着那双琥珀比划了一下。

“我惹你不快了，很抱歉.....果然我还是早点消亡才对”

“带我去找虾饺。”

“什么？”

“啧，你不是要道歉吗？现在已经在你这里耗费了比我预计要多的时间，让我快迟到了。总而言之，载我去湖边，他在那里。”

“嗤、”

“你在笑什..？.....咿Σ(っ °Д °;)っ ”

还没等她反应过来，身体已经悬在空中，并且加速远离地面。

“停，停一下？！”

“不是要让我载你去湖边吗？”

“那也不用飞得这么高啊？！你要飞到太阳那里去吗？！”

“高一点视野开阔。附近不止一个湖呢，你说的虾饺，他长什么样？”

“他，粉色长发，穿着.....白裙子。”

吐完了仅存的几口气，伊鸰灵魂的尾巴尖儿都要脱离身体了。

“他身边好像还有两个人呢。”

“......”

“你在听吗？”

“......”

女孩小小的脑袋抵在他的胸膛上，由于惊吓过度此时处于魂飞魄散的状态。

在空中逗留了许久后，她终是回了魂。

“这里是...天国？...”

睁眼就见子推燕细长的脖颈。

“你醒了？在空中睡得安稳吗？”

“等等，现在都什么时候了？我记得我应该去找虾饺来着？”

“是有这么一回事。”

“你就这样一直保持这个姿势？”

“看你睡着了不忍心吵醒你。”

“......”伊鸰很想哭，“总而言之，带我去找他吧。”

“哇？有什么东西朝这里落下了？是流星？”

“流星？说起来，玲儿在哪里呢？她向来都会提前到的。。是出了什么事吗..”

“向流星许愿会把伊鸰带过来吗？”

“到了。”

子推燕轻轻落在地面，把翅膀收拢了起来。

“伊鸰/鸰儿？！”

糖葫芦，青团和虾饺围了上去。

伊鸰的意识很模糊，蜷缩在子推燕的怀里。

子推燕也没有把她放下来的意思。

“你对她做了什么？”

看着奄奄一息的伊鸰，虾饺有些愤怒，“放她下来。”

“她不想下来呢。”

“子推燕哥哥是在带着伊鸰飞行吗？刚才我还以为在空中飘着的是风筝呢。”

“哇，我也想在空中飞，下次也能带我体验一下吗？”

“都是些充满生气的人呢.....看来这里能与我成为友人的只有她了。”

“你这家伙，要抱到什么时候？！”

虾饺攥起拳头一副要打架的样子。

“唉，到底是谁让她走向消亡的呢。”

子推燕把伊鸰塞给虾饺，扑扇着大翅膀飞向山林深处。

“要知道，我姐最怕尖叫设施了。”

伊祁回忆着以前儿童节带糖葫芦汤圆他们去玩的时候，伊鸰对于海盗船空中飞人跳楼机之类的都是敬而远之的。

“没想到啊，小姑娘遇到克星咯，”

饺子笑眯眯地熬制着汤药，“她只是惊吓过度，晕厥了而已。”

“万幸是心跳和呼吸很平和，当时真把我吓坏了，”

虾饺担忧地握住伊鸰的手，“她什么时候会醒呢。”

“把这碗药灌下去就行了。”

饺子拿来一碗颜色意外正常的药。

醒来后的伊鸰患上了子推燕PTSD。

人不可貌相，那只看上去自闭无害的丧萌燕子为什么就针对她？！

“果然还是我的问题吗，不该让他载我的。。。是我把问题想得太简单了吗。”

觉得飞得比走得快什么，把他当运载工具什么的。

德州就很乖啊早上可以时速3.6公里每小时地载她去找人，平稳地和车厢一样。

这燕子报复心好重。

而且，看到她时还露出了如沐春风的微笑，哇这是天然黑？！

有点体会到小祁面对锅包肉时的感觉了。

“看到你这么精神我安心了，”子推燕递给她一个小东西，“这个，就当作我的歉意。”

手心里躺着一只栩栩如生的小燕子，似乎是用他的羽毛做的。

“春卷教你做的吗？”

伊鸰看了几眼就收入囊中。

“恩”

“做得还不错。”

子推燕松了口气。

“但我不会原谅你。”

巨大的褐色翅膀有些疑惑地扑扇了一下。

“难道你以为一个礼物就会收买我吗？”少女抚弄着垂在耳边的发丝，侧目蔑视着他，

“也罢，今天陪我去餐馆接客。那里好像人手不足。”

子推燕讨厌人群，此刻还是接受了。

“餐馆离这里有点距离，我载你过去吧。”

“不用.....子推兄、燕哥、燕爷爷、祖宗！算我求你了别带我飞了我这身子骨禁不起折腾”

子推燕也不知是不是选择性耳聋，执意抱起伊鸰向空中飞去。

“感觉如何？我稍微放慢了点速度。”

“......”

“这里的景色很美，你不看一下吗？”

“你.....不可能只是想让我和你共享高空中的美景吧。”

第二次被带入高空中，伊鸰的意识勉强没有断线。

这个男人果然很恐怖。

就算视野只能看到子推燕鼓动的喉结，也是她的极限了。

“人类真是脆弱的生物。”

子推燕无奈地摇了摇头，向目的地飞去。

“这个速度可以吗？”

“再、再慢一些。”

“这个高度差不多了吧？”

“...”

“你是，不信任我吗？”

“那就，只看一眼。”

空桑的全景一览无遗，伊鸰第一次亲身经历了“鸟瞰”。

即便存在着种种顾虑，那景色确实壮观，与缆车或飞机一类交通工具给她的体验截然不同。

餐馆热闹非凡，人群蜂拥而至，让子推燕不禁皱了下眉头。

“下落的时候，能尽可能慢一些吗？”

怀中的温暖扯了下他的衣领，用着我见犹怜的声音恳求着。

“......吱。”

子推燕、他、吱了一声。

餐馆依旧热闹非凡，络绎不绝。

几乎动用了所有空闲的食魂来这里帮忙。

片儿川猫耳朵煲仔饭他们还在后厨热火朝天地烹饪菜肴。

等候的人群在外面排起了长队，伊祁和德州在那里维持着秩序。

一个孩子不知为何开始哭闹，紧接着，就像多米诺骨牌似的，一群孩子都在哇哇大哭。

“啧，糖葫芦他们还在忙着端菜呢，我这边忙不过来，谁来哄他们。”

伊祁由于哭声的影响变得更为烦躁。

“唉，真热闹啊。”

子推燕被这么吵闹的场景弄得没辙，在一旁拢起翅膀自闭。

“伊鸰，你可算来了。糖果点心已经分发完了，厂里缺货。”

“咳咳，”伊鸰拿起一旁的喇叭，“今天的孩子都很幸运。”

“伊鸰姐姐？”

常客的孩子听到熟悉的声音，抹干了眼泪，“是有新游戏了吗？”

“Obviously! 看到哪里有只毛茸茸的东西了吗？今天我们来....”

话音未落，那些原本哭闹的孩子都围在了自闭燕的周围。

“唉，我就不该来这里。”

子推燕感觉自己的翅膀要秃了。

一旁的老前辈陆吾用过来人的语气教育他多吃小鱼干，防秃。


	21. 【食物语】子推燕2

  * 与时代接轨



空桑的食魂来自不同的年代。

“要么被时代抛弃，要么顺应时代的潮流。”

这句话并不在所有场合适用。

像最时髦的食魂莫过于麻婆豆腐了，还有饺子。

麻婆豆腐本来就年轻，饺子或许是因为他是老顽童睫毛精的缘故。

“这，是幻术？”

子推燕看着挂在墙壁上的“白纸”投影出的清晰画面，很是困惑。

伊鸰无视他的反应，调节着投影机关鸟。

顿时，小木屋内传来了与投影内容契合的鸟雀啁啾声，风吹草木的唰唰声。

“感觉怎样？我找蟹酿橙定做的投影电视。”

“电..视。。?我记得是个铁匣？”

“你还记得啊”伊鸰笑了笑，“因为你的缘故小祁都不敢买CRT电视机了...”

“这又是什么幻术？”

“幻术？他这么和你解释的啊？”伊鸰托腮思索了片刻，“这不是幻术，是技术。这里面收录了过去发生的事物。你可以把它当作人类了解外界事物的工具，信息的载体。也可以把它当作和书籍一样获取知识的东西，只是它的表现形式更直观，有画面和声音。”

“.......也就是说，能从这里面得知消亡的方法？”

“比我想象中理解的要快...”

这家伙的脑子里果然只有消亡了。

伊鸰感慨还好没给他手机电脑，不然他直接搜索到消亡的千万种方法。

幸亏她早有预料，找蟹酿橙定做时特意排除了消极的内容。

而且大多数都是动物相关的。

随着主题的切入，解说员的声音响起：

“春暖花开,万物复苏,又到了交配的季节!公海龟趴在了母海龟的身上,发出了酣畅的声音.....”

“.......”

子推燕用难以言述的眼神看向了她。

“.......不好意思，我找找有没有鸟类的..”伊鸰看着说明书按着机关鸟身上的按钮，“是这个了。..”

画面一切，背景变成了高山岩壁，蓝天白云，以及展翅高飞的猛禽，

“Birds are the most accomplished aviators in the world as you can see...”

“他在说什么？”

子推燕竟然没有吐槽为什么有人声。

“鸟类是世界上最优秀的飞行员。。。他说什么不重要啦。”

要是突然又说道动物交配让她翻译就囧了。

“嗯..没见过的鸟类呢。”

“因为是国外的品种。”

然后，画面中出现个洋人，坐在石板上。

“他是谁？”

“戴维·阿滕伯勒。他环游世界，记录了300多种鸟类的生活并录制了你现在看到的影片。是个对自然界痴迷的人类。”

伊鸰调节着进度条，画面切换成一只海岛上的鸬鹚，由于被隔离，没有天敌以及种种因素，它的翅膀已经退化，但能在水里游泳。

“我原以为是巨大的翅膀导致我无法在水中消亡..”

子推燕摇了摇头。

他巨大的翅膀总能让他在水中浮起。

子推燕对于这部纪录片的内容没什么兴趣，伊玲继续调试机关鸟。

这次是五彩缤纷的热带鸟类。

“你喜欢鸟类？”

冷不丁地，子推燕突然从后靠近，温热的气息打在她的耳旁。

“喜欢。”

自由自在于高空翱翔，在山涧嬉戏起舞，幽囚在金丝笼中，被制成标本陈列在博物馆，无论哪种形式的鸟类她都喜欢。

但是小祁并不喜欢标本。

“觉得纪录片怎样？”

突然从身后被子推燕搂住对她来说已经是家常便饭了。

“...恩”

子推燕慵懒地把头埋在她的肩上，拍打了下翅膀作为回答。

他有些困了。

实际上，这对于与大自然共处了不知几百几千年的子推燕来说并没有吸引力。

只有伊鸰全神贯注地看鸟类是如何艰难地长大，躲避天敌，喝水捕食嬉戏。

“下次找点恐怖片灾难片吧，刺激点的。”

只要没说出“这种虚假的鸟有什么好看的，不如去看真正的鸟儿”之类的突然带她在空中飞翔，什么娱乐方式都行。

最近一段时间子推燕带她在空中冷不丁地打旋，上下翻飞，虽然看燕子这样飞翔很漂亮，但是她不想体验。

原本她以为快适应空中的感觉，最近空中进行激烈的翻腾后，次日早上和叫花鸡去锻炼时站都站不稳。

电视里播放着各种鸟类求偶的画面，孔雀开屏，军舰鸟鼓起红色的喉囊，鸟雀鸣啭，海鸟击喙，仙鹤翩翩起舞，园丁鸟装饰着小屋，雨燕戏飞，在空中相互追逐，上下翻腾......雨燕几乎终身都在漂泊，连交配都在空中完成...

......

哎？

雨燕和家燕有很大的区别，况且子推燕是道点心化作的食魂，不存在求偶的概念。

伊鸰在脑内说服着自己。

带她飞来飞去，和他一起漂泊，纯属...恶趣味。

简直就是上天派来磨砺她意志的..天使。

黑色的天使。

  * 宠物？饲主？



子推燕最近终于能出现在大庭广众之中，原本是喜大普奔的事。

但是.....

餐桌上公然喂食的举动戳到了某些人的怒点。

“看不出来啊大燕子你下手那么快？！”

伊祁对于现在天天黏着他姐的子推燕不知该哭还是改笑。

“伊鸰鸰~你们发展到什么阶段啦？”

甘玲珑一副八卦的样子。

“饲养阶段？”

伊鸰不顾旁人的脸色，夹起点心向子推燕口中喂去。

“这家伙又不是没有手..”

虾饺的不满写在脸上，“金丝，你难道不觉得在餐桌上做这些有些不妥吗？”

“饲养宠物...”

金丝小少爷继续优雅地喝红茶，“本少爷在法国时也有饲养鹦鹉的习惯。”

小少爷和他哥一样爱鸟爱美人。

  * 交流



子推燕很喜欢与她进行肢体交流。

大部分都在空中，空中是属于他的领域。

高大的身躯，俊秀的容颜，温暖的臂弯，巨大的双翅。

一言不合就带她上天享受高空飞翔的刺激。

如果对他产生好感，多半是他优异的外在条件以及吊桥效应，把收到刺激的心动当成恋爱的心动。这永远不会发生在伊鸰身上，因为她比外表怂得多。

就算子推燕在她面前笑得很可爱她也条件反射地联想到在高空飞翔的刺激。

太危险了，这个男人。

虽说是宠物的关系也不知道谁把谁当宠物遛。

子推燕没有惊吓她的打算。

虽然她受惊时砰砰乱跳的心跳声和急促的呼吸很有趣。

有些傲气地对他下发命令，颇有些小孩装大人的滑稽可爱。

第一次与人一同飞行，把小小的生命体搂在怀里，攥紧在手心，他就意识到无法放手。

在空中飞行的时间是如此短暂，结束的时间又那么快来临。

时间，为什么不能停留呢。

终是要离去的。

和那些小燕子一样，无法停留。

如果能在她怀里消亡的话......


	22. 【食物语】菜刀小姐

  1. 菜刀小姐



除了通过万象阵带食魂回来，还可以利用魂芯召唤食魂。

由于很久没有召唤过，伊鸰有些生疏。

在阵法上注入灵力，胡乱划着图案。

紫红的光芒陨落，模糊的身影逐渐清晰。

“女孩子？”

身旁的伊祁震惊到下巴差点掉下来。

但还未等他感慨完，一阵刀光切向了他，使得他一个后空翻险些被割到。

“你这家伙！”伊鸰有些愤怒地运作灵力，袭向那团模糊的身影。

却被轻巧地弹开了。

“主人，为何攻击我？”

凌冽的赤瞳，乌黑如瀑布的长发垂在腰间。

华丽的旗袍上镶嵌着别致的玛瑙饰品。

纤细雪白的双手紧握着一对惨白的菜刀。

“他是我弟。不是狩猎目标。”

“原来如此。非常抱歉。”

少女样的食魂把菜刀收到身后，对着伊祁作90度鞠躬。

“......来了个奇怪的食魂。可能是莲花血鸭那类的吧。你的名字是？”

“人们称呼我为菜刀小姐，我.....”少女迟疑了片刻，连忙改口，“我的名字是雪，姓白。”

“白雪？似乎是有雪做的菜？还是说你是菜刀的化灵？”

“不知。”

“你是什么地方的食魂？你之前从事什么工作？”

“我在江南，曾是个杀手。”

“不愿说过去的话我也不会追问.....原来是松鼠鳜鱼那类的...”

伊祁试图和这位高挑的少女食魂交流着。

“我再确认一下，你是女孩子吧？”

不是和虾饺那样的女装少年吧，虽然有胸。

“外表上是，但没有生育功能，”白雪顿了顿，“可以使用。”

“小祁，你先不能用。”

伊鸰牵着白雪的手溜了。

菜刀小姐有着两把从未沾过血的菜刀，只要看到人形生物就会砍下去。

武功再高，也怕菜刀。

菜刀小姐在与食魂的战斗中脱颖而出，或许会成为最强单体。

因为，食魂本能地畏惧着她，畏惧着切割过自己的菜刀本身。

最长的陪练莫过于松鼠鳜鱼。

同行见同行，但并没有两眼泪汪汪。

鳜鱼很想帮助这位小姑娘，但无能为力。说什么她都听不进去。

莲花血鸭是在沙场上失去国家和挚友的伤痛导致疯狂，而她呢？

“因为菜刀本身，就是用来切割，杀生的。植物也好，动物也好，人也罢，有什么区别？”

伊鸰花了很大力气抑制她的“切割冲动”。

菜刀小姐唯独不砍小孩子。

也不知为何对小孩子有着亲和力。

在餐馆很受欢迎。

即便是之前被她砍到的食魂，也没有因此抗拒她。

或许是因为她是屈指可数的女性食魂，也或许是她美丽的外貌。

罂粟虽美，但有巨毒。

然而她看到子推燕时，完全没有砍的意图。

“我不砍长翅膀的。”（嘲讽无效）

~~“燕子.....很可怜，我看见过大片燕子被关进养殖场产燕窝。”~~ ~~~~

~~“如果有燕窝的食魂的话.....可能和海参一起经营空桑钱庄？”~~ ~~~~


	23. 【食物语】空桑经营笔记（ANOTHER VISION）

  1. 空桑经营笔记



Ladies and gentlemen ,welcome to 空桑。

我将以笔记的形式叙述着我在空桑工作的所见所闻。

由于撕毁食物语给我造成的损伤过大，我和食魂们一起失忆了。

现在的我就和小葱伴豆腐一样一清二白。

根据鹄羹所言，我是空桑的少主之一，空桑有不可知个少主，其中最著名的要属伊祁。

我们得知的主线故事和多数好感故事的主人公就是他。

实际上我最大的疑问还是我的父母，食神伊挚和无名的人类女子到底在干什么。

每当我问起，鹄羹笑而不语。

“好奇心害死猫。”陆吾也这么说。

  * 咸鱼少主朝着美好的未来进发！



由于与宴仙坛之战损伤惨重，当务之急是继续经营餐馆想办法抵债。

  * 召唤



首当其冲的是万众瞩目的抽卡环节（人类恶抽抽抽.jpg）

一道金光闪过，一位穿着金色礼服的绅士对我行了个礼，

“我是专程来服侍你的锅包肉......为何您看上去有些困扰？”

恶魔管家锅包肉点击即送，隔壁先我而来的小哥那么和我说过。

他让伊祁悬崖引体向上瀑布报菜名的辉煌历史历历在目。

实不相瞒，作为一个没见过世面的小丫头看到这么个衣冠楚楚态度谦和的帅哥站在自己面前，确实是有些不知所措。但这显然不适合我的形象。

“那是你的错觉，正好人手不足，大堂经理的职位就先交给你了。”

“等一下，少主。我们出行的队伍正好缺一个群攻。”

“难道我给你留下了擅长战斗的印象？”

锅包肉有些惊诧地托腮打量着鹄羹。

“如果是东北的菜系的话，不可能不擅长战斗吧？况且，你还和俄国关系不浅。”

“主要是我们实在没人了。”

锅包肉思索了片刻，终是接下了战斗的重任。

我们一边作战，一边完成任务，修缮着空桑。

我和食魂的等级也随之上涨。

锅包肉嘴上说不擅长战斗，但他还是为我制定了循序渐进的作战指导。

我的队伍日渐成长，为了让锅包肉和鹄羹早日退出前线经营餐馆，以及适应之后多样的战局，我继续点燃灯芯。

“前二十连必得一御品食魂哦。”

卖魂芯的老板这么说着。

我的朋友们曾向我诉苦第一个御品是香菇头是有多么难堪，腊味合蒸和川味火锅对于新手是如何的不友好，金丝是多么的脆......

作为没什么追求的少主，只想凑个推本队伍，现在缺的是群奶治疗。

都说饺子好用，连个饺子都摸不着，更别说那个穿着可爱裙子的虾饺了。

在让我心凉半截的良品尚品堆中，终于，陆吾跳了出来。

电光火石间，一西装革履全身漆黑肃穆的军官向我露出了无比和善的微笑，“我是....”

“扑通”

“少主请冷静。请快点起身。”

“德州！天下第一鸡，我们空桑靠你了——”

“您如此信任我，也......”

“墨卿先生门下扬州炒饭，前来拜会。”

我刚一起身，另一浑身淡金色的谦谦君子向我做了个拱手礼。

刚才土下座的姿势没被他看到真是太好了.....

那么问题来了，我什么时候能够拥有新的治疗。

鹄羹在一旁默不作声。

“魂芯啊，给我带来那个白发红眼的治疗系饺子爷爷吧。”

“我的天啊终于有人跟我说话了我好兴奋啊......”

白发，治疗系。是口齿伶俐的双皮奶。

“长发，不戴草帽的...”

“欢迎来到.....”

“川爷您来的好，厨房这边走。”

“那个只是刘海长吧...”

“我系煲仔饭...”

“比这个年长...”

“我曾是林公的策士.....”

“不戴帽子...”

“悲莫悲兮生别离.....”

“白长直！不扎辫子的！”

“同声相应，同气相求.....”

我已经无力了，是我的要求太含糊了吗，说起来白发的食魂怎么那么多.....

我看着龙须酥拖地的长发嘴角抽搐。

“他头发没那么长。”

“芸芸众生之中....”

“阿弥陀佛。”

御品都来了还是个辅助，想要个治疗就那么难吗。

我有些无力地点燃最后一根魂芯。

“啊呀？年轻人怎么垂头丧气的？”

“饺子爷爷——”

我近乎哭喊地扑向那温暖的白衣。

“挨这么近是觉得冷吗？我给你煮完饺子暖暖身子。”

千金散尽还复来，或许就是此刻的心境。

眼看着食魂们要升星了，我终于在某一天决心花光所有的魂芯金玉把强大的食魂带回来。

“比如那个粉色长发活力四射的...”

“你是来看皮影戏的,还是.....来看我的？”

这是什么本命诅咒？！罢了罢了，不是他也行，强大的单体或群攻，比如八仙和一品那种..

金光尚未褪去，我就指认那膘肥膀园的汉子去看谷场。

大块头吓到我。

“叮！最强食魂登场，见到我是不是很高兴呀？”

道理我都懂，为什么和微波炉出炉一样叮一声...

紫色半遮眼系的帅哥看上去是谋略性食魂，恩，负责娱乐搞事活跃气氛？

“你女装的话我会高兴啊？”

“哈哈，小姑娘真幽默。”

鱼香肉丝把帽子拿了下来，并快速从衣服里掏出一块布遮住。

他清脆的打了个响指，一只雪白的鸽子从帽中飞出，扑向了我。

“咕咕咕。”

肥嘟嘟的鸽子站在我的肩上，啄弄着我的发丝。

“这就看呆了？好戏还在后头呢~”

“请停一下，”我拍了下肩头跳动的鸽子，打断了他的表演，“你的表演很精彩。但我还有别的事要处理。”

我向他指了指餐馆和家园的方向，给他讲了些之后的安排。

“等你有空了随时都可以来找大哥哥玩啊~”

等他走后，我的脸颊才开始发红发烫。

难道我喜欢这种类型的吗。。。不过是个魔术师。

我拍了拍脸颊让自己保持冷静，继续召唤。

“锵锵！虾饺~闪亮登场~”

“终于”

这次我没有膝盖跪地。

而是心态平和地成为了虾饺P。

或许是一直听鼎湖上素念经的缘故。

  * ~~礼物~~ ~~~~



~~和饺子一起玩的手游里，礼物是提升好感的唯二要素，另一样则是抚摸。~~ ~~~~

~~说实话收到一堆兔毛龟壳桃花露和酒真的能增进感情吗，我表示相当费解。~~ ~~~~

~~除了个别几个老实的食魂，其他大概都转手卖出了吧。~~ ~~~~

~~还不如直接加工资。~~ ~~~~

~~到头来还是拜金主义？~~ ~~~~

~~若不是为了解锁语音和故事，这好感不升也罢。~~ ~~~~

~~礼物的选择尤其重要，像见面礼要和他口味且不算贵重。~~ ~~~~

~~我去集市上挑选了一个别致的蝴蝶结头饰。~~ ~~~~

~~当然还有给其他食魂的，他们喜欢的礼物。~~ ~~~~

~~之前虾饺也给我写了几份信，无一例外都是关于他的偶像事业。~~ ~~~~

~~作为他的manager，这样的礼物是应该的。~~ ~~~~

~~给其他食魂送礼时没有丝毫顾虑，唯独对他有些紧张。~~ ~~~~

~~他的礼物是我精挑细选的。蝴蝶结多种多样，结果还是挑选了我最喜欢的那一个，而不是最适合他的那一个。~~ ~~~~

~~很在意他的真实感想......~~ ~~~~

~~这种感觉有点奇怪。~~ ~~~~

~~仿佛是要向女神表白的备胎的心情。~~ ~~~~

~~而且，不是反了吗，各种意义上。牛头不对马嘴。~~ ~~~~

~~像星星，像宝石一样闪闪发光的可爱的孩子。~~ ~~~~

~~为我们带来歌声，带来欢笑。~~ ~~~~

~~唱着情歌的，歌颂着爱恋的...~~ ~~~~

~~思绪一片混乱。~~ ~~~~

~~我的大脑已经不断蓝屏重启。~~ ~~~~

~~在等待他，合适的时机。。~~ ~~~~

~~果然想法什么，他收到礼物的感想听过就走。~~ ~~~~

~~如此下定决心地，在他走过来时，从拐角...~~ ~~~~

~~“琉璃~”~~ ~~~~

~~“嗯？！”~~ ~~~~

~~唉声音和平时不一样让我一时没反应过来，虽然确实是穿着小裙子的虾饺。~~ ~~~~

~~“你刚才一直在这里干什么呢？脸好红啊？”~~ ~~~~

~~他触摸了下我的额头，又用自己的额头与我接触。~~ ~~~~

~~“太近了？！——”~~ ~~~~

~~我觉得我快炸成烟花了，~~ ~~~~

~~“收下这个快去休息吧，你也忙了一天了。”~~ ~~~~

~~我把礼物盒塞进他手里，但未等我抽出手，他打了鸡血似的，一把把我抱起，~~ ~~~~

~~“等一下啊？！”~~ ~~~~

~~“mua~你好可爱啊，虾饺可以收下吗？”~~ ~~~~

~~脸颊被温热的吐息弄得痒痒的，他吻得很用力，可能已经留下了红印。~~ ~~~~

~~“我不是礼物不能送？！”~~ ~~~~

~~“那要花多少钱才能买下呢？”~~ ~~~~

~~“哇虾饺你竟然是这种人？！”~~ ~~~~

~~“真可爱~真可爱~可爱得想让人吃掉~”~~ ~~~~

~~虾饺抱着我在庭院中奔跑，转圈。~~ ~~~~

~~不知为何有些似曾相识，难以言状的情绪在心中蔓延。~~ ~~~~

~~“要吃也是我吃你才对，我怎么可能被一道..”菜吃掉。~~ ~~~~

~~温热的嘴唇贴了上来.....~~ ~~~~

~~我为什么要给他，为他挑礼物花那么长时间？！~~ ~~~~

~~如果我是程序的话现在已经崩溃了，演算不能。~~ ~~~~

~~在我还处于混乱时，他把我带到了我卧室的门口。~~ ~~~~

~~“我还以为，你讨厌我呢。。在早上等了很久都没有等到我的那一份。原来是想单独给我呀...”~~ ~~~~

~~我现在感觉星星离我太近了要被他点燃了。~~ ~~~~

~~这个虾饺怎么回事，虽说把我放下来了为什么以门咚的姿势和我说话。~~ ~~~~

~~“你原来那么在意我啊.....”~~ ~~~~

~~放弃思考，虾饺作风太过风风火火出乎意料。~~ ~~~~

~~我已经被他的一出又一出给整懵了。~~ ~~~~

~~“你最近，或者说一直都比较疏远我。看你和德州有说有笑，和四喜手牵手跳圈圈舞，非常嫉妒。”~~ ~~~~

~~“唉你为什么会喜欢我”~~ ~~~~

~~问了个愚蠢的问题。~~ ~~~~

~~“琉璃，不希望我喜欢你？”~~ ~~~~

~~“你现在做得太超过了，我不喜欢。”~~ ~~~~

~~“琉璃，他们会对你做更过分的事，我只是想给你提个醒。别忘了。”~~ ~~~~

~~虾饺眼角低垂，终是松开了我，“晚安啦。”~~ ~~~~

~~他们......说起来，今天虾饺直呼我的名字。很反常。~~ ~~~~

~~有某种气流，或许是某种东西在躁动着。~~ ~~~~

~~凶多吉少。~~ ~~~~

~~疲惫使我贴上枕头就立刻入眠。~~ ~~~~


	24. 【食物语】日常

  * 早安



食魂的作息各有千秋。

像锅包肉，鹄羹，德州，金丝一类自制力较强的自然不用担心。

但剁椒鱼头这种嗜睡又起床气大的很令人头疼。

上次把叫他起床的小鳜鱼给弄得过敏。

伊祁自是又被福公给搞醒。

他有些怀念姐姐的声音......

“小汤圆~”

“唔...再睡五分钟。”

软乎乎圆嘟嘟的汤圆日常赖在被窝里不肯出来。

“昨天你不是答应我去帮饺子采药的吗？该起床咯。”

无视伊鸰的声音，汤圆翻了个身继续蒙头大睡。

“伊鸰？”

叫花鸡在窗口犹豫着要不要进来。

“哎呀，都这个时间了。”

以往她都和叫花鸡去晨练了。

汤圆赖床的样子太可爱了像雪球一样在床上滚来滚去......一不小心玩起来了，和擀面似的。

“汤圆，再不起来就有妖怪来吃你咯！”

伊鸰向叫花鸡眼神示意，叫花鸡心领神会地点了下头，然后....

“啊啊啊——救。。救......救命!”

“噗哈哈哈”

汤圆被吓得很清醒，滚下床去洗漱了，留下笑得捂住肚子的伊鸰和有些尴尬的叫花鸡。

“有......那么好笑吗”

“我有点后悔没拍下来...太滑稽了，你有当喜剧艺人的潜质”

一回忆起叫花鸡努力扮鬼脸吓小孩的样子，伊鸰实在忍俊不禁。

  * 晚安



作息规律的金丝少爷和虾饺都各自早早地去睡美容觉了。

余下闹腾的糖葫芦和凑热闹的青团汤圆以及臭鳜鱼要听伊鸰讲睡前故事。

对了他们是一间房的。

虽然最会讲睡前故事的是灯影牛肉，但他的穿衣风格对小孩影响不好。

由于他们看上去是孩子实际上年龄都是伊鸰的不知道几倍了，天朝的故事他们比伊鸰还熟悉，所以她也只能讲些国外的故事。

比如安徒生童话，格林童话，伊索寓言，一千零一夜，绿野仙踪，爱丽丝梦游仙境，鹅妈妈童谣，各国的神话故事，或者其他儿童/青少年读物。

每周一次，孩子模样的食魂都很期待。

实际上，以往都是给小祁讲故事的，但现在代理食神的重担压在他身上，每天都工作到很晚，在旁边做夜宵的鹄羹都心疼。

天气晚来秋，冷空气来了。

最近都是被子推燕抱着睡，很暖和。

  * 吵架



一切都源于伊鸰不小心把礼服的线给绷开了。

金丝少爷每件衣服都要很贴合身体，这对于体型会随着季节改变的伊鸰很不利。

本来是很平常的事情，奈何金丝提到了伊祁。

“你也学学伊祁每天加强锻炼..”

“为什么要让我学那个胃如黑洞永远不会发胖的家伙？”

计算着三餐的卡路里以及每次运动消耗的热量，很早就戒掉了甜食零食夜宵......

要知道，模特界为了保持身材，节食占大多数，有许多为了控制食欲甚至吸毒或得上厌食症的。

“不过是仆从还敢顶嘴？”

即便金丝意识到自己说错了话，奈何也放不下架子。他没有料到一直乖顺的伊鸰会发脾气。

“难道你就那么信赖主仆关系吗？”

她现在很烦躁，连装都懒得装，“你真以为我会对你百依百顺？”

“哼，给你点脸色你就开染坊了..本少爷惯坏你了，你需要严加调教。”

“你还真敢说啊？不过有点设计天赋，生得一副好皮囊罢了。”

“How dare you? Who do you think you are talking to?”

“I’m so fed up with you.”伊鸰看着气得肩膀再颤抖的小笋有点好笑，“靠出卖色相来维持自尊的小少爷，这副打扮是要唱戏去吗？你是小丑吗？”

“Are you out of your mind?”金丝少爷漂亮的五官有些扭曲，“你这喷着毒液的黒曼巴蛇！”

“哦？头上长笋的小鸡精？”

“You piss me off!”

“Hh，you asked for it.”少女脸上的笑意渐渐冷却，“我不干了。长得漂亮身材好对你好的仆人要多少有多少，人家还在外面排着队呢。”

那么说着，头也不回地摔门而出。

“......”

她健步如飞，没有看到在一旁听墙角的但仔面和煲仔饭。

“想不到啊，”但仔面摁下手机的录像键，“能够把小鸰气成这样。”

“还是第一次看到她发脾气，原来是座活火山。”

一直昏睡的煲仔饭都被他们吵精神了。

“实际上她很会吵架不是吗..现在看来她也完全占上风。”

“你们，在说什么？”

突然冒出来的声音把两人吓得不清，真实恐怖片。

“德州，我很胖吗？”

伊鸰气鼓鼓地环抱着胸。

“您的BMI值离正常水平还差0.3，在我看来比以往更匀称了。”

“这么一说是重了，腰部是有点肉了..”

“必要的脂肪对内脏起缓冲作用。我觉得您现在更健康。”

对于耿直过头的德州，伊鸰现在完全没脾气了。

“鸰儿？心情不好？”

虾饺一眼就看出端详。

“恩。抱歉啊，今天可能没心情听你唱歌跳舞了。”

大多数人能通过元气的笑容，美好的歌声和充满活力的舞蹈振作起来，伊鸰不是那大多数人。

“没关系，我们是朋友嘛。”

单方面的，虾饺也知道自己现在安慰不了伊鸰。

“你是，少主的姐姐？”

烤乳猪风风火火地往这里跑来，看到有些沮丧的伊鸰停下了脚步。

然后叽里咕噜说了一推只有小祁能接话的语言，大致就是想帮忙的意思，有求必应。

“那就和我打一架?或者当沙包？”

伊鸰以平日的笑容面对烤乳猪。

“是发泄的意思吗..”

烤乳猪隐隐觉得不妙，但还是接受了，

“放马过来吧。”

起码比魔鬼锅包肉和麻婆豆腐好点吧。

谁料到伊鸰动了真格，暴打烤乳猪。

“不错的打击感。”舒展了下筋骨感到神清气爽。

“打得好”

追在后面的麻婆豆腐啪啪鼓掌，“猪队友就该打，狠狠打。”

“猪猪，”虾饺赶紧给被一旁打得熄火的烤乳猪输送治愈之力，“站起来，猪猪。”

“没，没事，我有两管血..”

伊鸰向来严格控制饮食，真正变胖的原因在于子推燕。

因为一句“好像尝尝看正宗的子推燕啊”，子推燕就跟她提各种条件来给她做子推燕（什么绕口令）

打人虽然是发泄的一种方式，伊玲表面上恢复了正常工作实则在内心依旧很不安。

做事有些心不在焉。

两天过去了，没有去金丝那里，也不见他的身影。

伊祁头很大，由于小少爷锁在房间里不出来时装订单没人管理了，整个产业链都中断了。

他姐也好不到哪里去，三餐没有好好吃，负责的一部分工作也请了假。

“小鸰，”饺子提着药箱进来，“身体不舒服？”

“胸口痛。”

饺子一如既往，给女孩检查身体。

“你啊..”放下把脉的手，饺子摇了摇头，“算了，我先给你煮完饺子暖暖身子吧。”

伊鸰的体质很特殊，自幼就有着及其复杂且充沛的灵脉。

半神的身体充斥着种种不安定要素。

如流水般汇聚的灵脉中，有个细小的，不容易察觉的结。

剧烈的情绪波动会导致灵力不稳定，所以她从小就没有明显的情绪外露。

只要一生病就是致命的，以前差点丢了性命。

而且，灵力暴走会给四周带来炸弹般的威胁。

“还在和他冷战吗？”

饺子不经意间问了一句，

“不和解的话，你的病不会好哟。”

“..和解？对于前上司有什么好说的。我辞职了。”

“你还在生他的气？”

“没有，”伊玲慢悠悠地喝着饺子汤，“倒是他肯定在生气。”

“厌倦他了？”

“.....”伊鸰放下了勺子，“从未。只是不敢见他。”

“为什么呢？他肯定很想见你。”

“...要想见我的话早来了。”

“你也不是不了解他的脾气..”饺子摸了下下巴，“如果没人捅破这张窗户纸的话，对谁都不利哟？”

“哈？”伊鸰有些不屑地看着睫毛精。

“你喜欢他吧？”

就算是现在怀里也抱着金丝玩偶。

“是呢..”伊鸰的声音低哑，眼眶渐渐湿润，“所以，我该去道歉吗。。但话已经说出口了...你也觉得我很过分吧..”

“你应该和他多吵吵架，你看德州阿符他们一直吵架感情多好。”

“对象不一样啊..他是我上司..在职场上这样，早就玩了。”

“他不会这么想的。”

“我会。”

“.....”

金丝啊我只能帮到这里了..饺子看着陷入自闭的伊鸰也无可奈何。

战况是两败俱伤，或者金丝这边伤亡更惨重一些。

福公看着和平常判若两人的金丝不知该哭还是该笑。

他现在整个人都变成了灰色，失魂落魄，心神不宁。

第一次见威风凛凛的弟弟收了这么大的打击他还是在心底不厚道的笑了。

“哥，伊鸰她是不是不要我了...”

小少爷原本翘起的两缕头发耷拉了下来。

倒不是金丝不懂女性的心理，伊鸰是连妇女之友佛跳墙也难以驾驭的奇女子。

情感从不外露，无法从肢体动作和面部表情来解读，又三缄其口。

突然发怒完全可以说是隐忍已久。

当佛跳墙以及大多数食魂得知他们吵了一架之后，第一反应也是“伊鸰原来会生气啊”。

“她会生气说明她在意你。”

她对于讨厌的人都懒得理。

金丝的呆毛抖动了一下，似乎是感到了一线生机。

“但是，她已经很久没来见我了..”

咚咚咚，门又被敲响，“金丝！算我求你了快去管管时装店吧。”

“少主，请退后。”

听到这清冷的女声佛跳墙顿觉不妙。

“小雪，别急，我这就开门。”

这是要用那把菜刀把门劈开的架势啊。

“福公，你也在啊。”

伊祁看着兄弟二人叹了口气，

“时装店的事...”

“我的inspiration跑了。除非你把她带过来否则免谈。”

金丝气鼓鼓地把头别到一边。

“小雪来这里，说明..”

“主人想见你。”

“她怎么样了？”

金丝瞬间恢复了精神。

“你去见她就知道了。”

看金丝依旧没什么动静，白雪补充道，“再不去见她我就把你砍了。”

“停一下。阿雪。傲娇对傲沉的感情发展是有些蜿蜒曲折，你这样做会适得其反的。”

“傲娇我是听过，什么傲沉？”

“就是..我姐现在对于那天对你的毒舌发言很后悔啦，现在消沉的不行。”

“哈？她会后悔？消沉？不是有虾饺子推燕叫花鸡他们陪着吗?”

“你还，真不担心他们趁虚而入哦，”伊祁的嘴角抽搐，“有时我也怀疑你到底喜不喜欢我姐，都不带吃醋的。还是很自信我姐不会受他们诱惑哟。完全不符合傲娇人设。”

“少主，不要把动画代入现实。”

“哈哈，小笋天天吃醋的样子你们都没看到..”

“本少爷要休息了，你们请回吧。”

逐客令下达，金丝把三人全推出门外，喷地一声锁上了门。

月色如水，倾泻而下。

今天的天气实际上并不适合观星，有些许阴云遮盖。

但这阻拦不了双眼堪比航天望远镜的龙须酥。

是夜，他已经穿着那副褂子，披着那头拖地白缎，手捧周易，只是多了一位有心事的少女陪伴。

难得有人作伴，他滔滔不绝的指着天上的星宿与她讲解。

“伊鸰？这么晚了怎么还不去睡觉？”

不速之客突然把女孩带走。

今夜的卦象，龙须酥也没算到。

“倒是你，怎么还没睡？”

“睡不着。”

一路上被稍微强硬地攥着手，目的地是少爷的房间。

“.....”

那件女式睡袍引入眼帘时伊鸰脑内瞬间当机，但很快明了。

“您是想让我..?”

“你不想穿的话我也不强求。”

“我明白了。”

伊鸰不假思索地开始宽衣解带。

金丝脸颊刷地变红，立刻背过身去，

“更衣间就在旁边...”

“你不换吗？还是要让我为你更衣？”

“...输给你了。”

金丝苦笑着走进了更衣间。

“不对我做些什么吗？”

..该夸你服务精神很到位吗。

“难道你之前没有和女性睡过？”

“...本少爷看起来是那么随便的人吗？”金丝看着伊鸰那张天真的脸想到了什么，“你该不会...已经..”

“好怀念啊，感觉回到了和小祁一起睡觉的时候...”

“...睡觉吧。”小少爷有点心累。

“晚安，啾。”

——

锅包肉，让伊鸰和伊祁分开睡是有理由的。

任何一位健康男性都会对这种亲吻产生生理反应。

不仅如此还...

那两团丰盈的尤物抵着他的背部，为什么要从背后抱着他睡...

“你..你放手。”

再不放手晚上真的睡不成了。

“哎...小祁很喜欢这样呢？”

伊鸰不解地松开了手。

“....”

所以他才会变成现在这样扭曲的姐控啊。

“晚安咯。”

一夜好梦。


End file.
